Time to think
by Gayl
Summary: La famille de Leanne a été tuée par 3 Mangemorts, dont Fenrir Greyback, dans le passé. A 17 ans, il est temps pour elle de rejoindre son oncle, Remus Lupin, dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, où elle y trouve l'amitié de Fred et George Weasley. Son but : tuer Greyback. Présence futur de scènes un peu dures : âmes sensibles, vous serez prévenues !
1. Chapter 1

Depuis la mort de mon jumeau, les seules choses que j'éprouvais, c'étaient de la haine et de la douleur. Une putain de douleur qui ne passait pas. Jamais. Pas un seul instant, mon cœur cessait de me faire mal. Je voyais Liam partout où je regardais. Chaque mot me le rappelait, chaque image, chaque son me faisait me souvenir que j'étais seule. Il était mort. M-o-r-t. Mort. Tué à cause de Greyback. Si je retrouvais un jour ce loup-garou de Mangemort, je jure que je le torturerais des semaines avant de le tuer.

J'avais déjà tué, deux fois. Il y a maintenant une semaine, Greyback venait d'entrer dans ma maison, avec deux autres de ses petits camarades à la botte de Voldemort – qui avait pourtant disparu de la circulation depuis bel lurette, après sa défaite sur le bébé qu'était Harry Potter. Mon père, alors que ma mère s'était précipité de nous cacher, Liam et moi, avait tué le premier mais l'autre lui avait lancé un Avada Kedavra. Ma mère avait hurlé mais, étant une Cracmol, elle n'avait rien pu faire : elle s'était reçu un rayon vert en pleine poitrine. Nous avions crié d'une seule et même voix ; Greyback et l'autre Mangemort s'était dirigé vers nous. Liam m'avait alors projeté au fond du placard, cachée dans l'obscurité. Greyback avait ouvert la porte puis avait ri en voyant mon jumeau, brandissant sa baguette, en pleurs mais courageux. Il avait suffit à Greyback de casser son arme et de lui agripper le col fermement. Puis il l'avait fait s'écraser contre le sol, marmonnant qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser de baguette pour tuer une telle vermine. Puis il lui avait shooté dans la tête. Mon dieu, si fort... J'avais gémis en même temps que Liam, alors que son arcade était en mille morceaux. Et puis Greyback avait continué de donner des coups, partout sur le corps de mon frère sous les rire de l'autre. J'avais voulu bouger mais j'étais pétrifiée. Cela avait paru durer des heures entières.

Finalement, il avait arrêté, laissant mon frère presque mort et avait lancé a son complice : "Essaye, c'est marrant". L'autre avait saisit sa baguette et lui avait lancé un Doloris. Mon jumeau avait hurlé tout ce qu'il pouvait et son regard s'était planté dans le mien. Je n'avais mis qu'une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il me demandait : il voulait que je le tue. J'avais lu dans ses yeux qu'il avait trop mal. Que tout son corps n'était que souffrances et que tout ses os étaient en miettes. Qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Qu'il voulait que sa finisse. Il m'avait souri pour m'encourager et je l'avais presque entendu me dire : « Courage Leanne, je sais que tu peux le faire. ». Le plus discrètement possible, dévastée, je lui avais lancé un Avada. Il avait cessé de bougé, cet horrible sourire planté sur le visage.

Greyback avait transplanté : « Nettoie-ça. ». L'autre Mangemort s'était alors baissé pour prendre le corps inerte de mon frère. Juste avant qu'il ne le touche, je l'avais tué. Je m'étais alors approché de mon double j'avais pris son corps brisé et ensanglanté dans mes bras, le berçant tendrement en pleurant bruyamment. Ce jour là, je m'étais suicidé en tuant mon propre jumeau. Greyback, lui, vivait toujours. Il sera la troisième personne a qui je vais donner la mort. La dernière sera moi-même.

Londres ! Mon dieu ce que c'était bruyant. A 17ans, j'étais à présent majeure et j'avais décidé de quitter mon affreuse tutrice écossaise pour aller rejoindre mon oncle : Remus Lupin.

Cela faisait depuis _leurs_ morts que nous correspondions. Étant un loup garou – certes non déclaré mais malheureusement connu de l'immonde bonne femme qui me servit de « tutrice » pendant 5ans, on lui avait refusé ma garde. Je m'étais donc retrouvé dans un foyer moldu, _pour ma sécurité. _Cela n'empêchait pas que mon oncle et moi avions échangé de très nombreuses lettres.

Si Lunard n'avait pas été là après la mort de Liam, Merlin sait ce qui me serrait arrivé. J'avais mis deux ans à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé et je ne lui avais toujours pas avoué que j'étais celle qui avait tué mon propre jumeau. Ca avait été notre dernier secret.

J'aimais énormément mon loup-garou d'oncle et c'était pour cette raison que, le lendemain de mes 17ans, j'avais fuit ma "maison d'accueil" à Oban pour le rejoindre au 12 square Grimmaurd.

Les londoniens me regardaient étrangement : sans doute n'arrivaient-ils pas a se figurer si j'étais une fille ou un garçon – même si mes habits étaient un minimum féminin. Depuis la mort de ma moitié, je faisais tout mon possible pour le faire vivre à travers moi. J'avais développé un coté androgyne très marqué, mon visage sans maquillage et sans expression, je lui ressemblais énormément. Mes cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts, en bataille, retombant ici et là sur mon front, parfois dans mes yeux. Mes yeux gris glacé/bleus et les tâches de rousseur sur mon visage pâle qui parsemaient mon nez étaient les même que lui. Pourtant, de manière objective – et au vu des regards gourmands qui m'étaient lancés, cela me rendait attirante. Sans prendre en compte le fait que mes formes indiquaient très clairement que j'étais une fille, je voyais un peu Liam quand je croisais mon reflet.

Je traversais Londres, cherchant l'adresse qui m'avait été indiquée, téméraire au milieu de ce brouhaha étouffant. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de rien – sauf de perde mon double, néanmoins, je détournai vite les yeux, tentant de ralentir mon pouls, une boule au ventre. Je venais de voir deux petites jumelles. Cela me terrorisait plus que tout de voir deux jumeaux _ensemble_. C'était affreux, pire qu'un Doloris. Je me gardais bien de parler de cette phobie ridicule à Remus.  
« Leanne ! Cria une voix et je tombai instantanément dans les bras de mon oncle.  
-Lunard ! C'est tellement bon de te revoir, soufflai-je, émue.  
-Tu m'as manqué petite louve »

S'il m'appelait comme cela, c'est que, a l'instar de mon seul oncle, j'étais, non pas un loup-garou, mais un animagus. Je souris à ce surnom que j'aimais tant. Notre étreinte dura un moment puis Remus me lâcha.  
« Viens, je t'emmène au repère. »

Il m'avait bien entendu tout expliqué au sujet du secret de l'Ordre, de Sirius Black qui en était le gardien, d'Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapprochait. J'étais donc incollable sur le sujet de la Rébellion.  
« Tu n'étais pas censé arriver le jour de ton anniversaire ? Me demanda t-il sur le chemin, me débarrassant de ma maigre valise.  
-Si, répondis-je, mais j'ai préféré passer mon brevet de transplanage avant de venir.  
-Tu as transplané depuis Oban ?! S'étonna mon oncle.  
-Oui. Je me suis dit que ca m'épargnerais une journée de trajet moldu. »

Le loup-garou hocha la tête, impressionné quand j'ajoutai que je l'avais eu avec mention. Pour ne pas le mettre mal a l'aise, j'évitai de lui dire que Liam m'avait toujours dit qu'il réussirait cet examen avec une meilleure mention que moi. Ce genre de réflexion lui rappellerait surement qu'un de ses deux "louveteaux" n'était plus de ce monde – et par la même occasion que sa sœur Cracmol était morte – et je ne voulais en aucun cas le blesser. Nous continuâmes de parler jusqu'au manoir des Black.  
« Tout le monde est déjà là. M'informa t-il en entrant dans le hall – ou nous nous fîmes agresser verbalement par le portrait d'une femme ignoble. »

J'hochai la tête. Je n'avais pas énormément d'appréhension quant a rencontré tout l'Ordre. Je ne rêvais que de tuer des Mangemorts alors je pensais ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'ils ne me rejetteraient pas.

Derrière Remus, j'entrai dans la salle à manger où un nombre incalculable de personnes étaient installées.

« Remus ! Sourit alors l'homme que j'identifiai comme étant Sirius Black. Je suppose que cette ravissante jeune fille est ta nièce ?

-Oui, c'est Leanne. »

Je souris à mon tour en soufflant un « enchantée ».

« Et bien Leanne, bienvenue au square Grimmaurd. Je suis Sirius Black. Voici Arthur et Molly Weasley, leurs fils Bill et Ron et leur fille Ginny, Alastor Maugrey, Nymphodora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mondingus Fletcher, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

-Je crois, dis-je en riant un peu, que j'aurais pu reconnaitre chacun d'entre vous tant Lunard m'a parlé de vous. »

La plupart sourirent et Mrs Weasley vint m'étreindre, ce qui me surprit.

« Bienvenue chez toi, Leanne.

-Molly, laisse respirer cette enfant, enfin ! Intervint Sirius, que j'appréciais déjà. Allons, venez mangez.

-FRED ! GEORGE ! Hurla Mrs Weasley en se détachant de moi. Où sont-ils encore ces deux s… »

Avec deux craquements sonores, les fameux Fred et George transplanèrent dans la pièce.

« JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS FAIRE CA ! CE N'EST PAS PARCE-QUE VOUS ÊTES MAJEURS QUE VOUS AVEZ LE DROIT DE VOUS SERVIR DE LA MAGIE POUR N'IMPORTE QUELLES RAISONS ! … »

La tirade de la femme rousse continua sans que je n'y prête attention. J'avais violemment agrippé la main de mon oncle et la lui serrais à en faire mal. Mes yeux ne pouvaient plus quitter les _jumeaux_ qui se tenaient, penauds, au milieu du salon, collé l'un à l'autre.

« Maman, intervient courageusement l'un deux en me regardant bizarrement, je crois que tu lui fais peur.

-Oh, Leanne, je suis désolée, s'excusa Molly, le ton soudain plus tendre.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda l'autre jumeau, me regardant de la même façon intrigué que son double, alors que je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

-C'est ma nièce. »

Remus avait aussitôt transplané avec moi à l'étage et tentait de me calmer en me serrant contre lui et en me murmurant des mots rassurant.

« Pourquoi… soufflais-je douloureusement, sur le point de pleurer mais les yeux trop secs pour ça. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit… ?

-Je… je ne savais pas que tu réagirais comme ca petite louve, s'excusa t-il. »

Je me reculais doucement de lui en me frottant le visage.

« C'est pas grave, ca m'a juste surprise, c'est tout, assurais-je. »

Pourtant, si. C'était grave. J'allais devoir vivre avec eux jusqu'à la rentrée des classes, dans 2 semaines. Vu la manière dont ils avaient agit, ils semblaient très proches, ce qui allait rendre les choses encore plus compliquées. J'expirais un grand coup pour me donner du courage et fermais les yeux quand Remus me frotta doucement la joue de son index, me demandant si ca allait.

« Ils savent pour… ce qui est arrivé ?

-Non. Je leur ai simplement dit que tu me rejoindrais et ils n'ont pas posé de questions. Vas-tu leur dire ?

-Je pense. Si je veux entrer dans l'Ordre, je me dois d'être honnête avec eux. »

Mon oncle m'embrassa le front et nous nous redirigeâmes en bas, rejoindre tout le monde qui avait commencé le repas. Toutes les conversations et les rires cessèrent à notre retour.

« Oh ma chérie, je suis désolée ! Fit Mrs Weasley, en tournant la tête vers moi.

-Ce n'est rien Mrs Weasley. Le voyage m'a juste fatiguée, c'est tout. Répondis-je, confiante en m'asseyant entre Sirius et Remus, évitant soigneusement les jumeaux.

-Alors dis-moi, fit Tonks d'un air chaleureux. Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à rejoindre ton oncle ?

-J'aimerais intégrer l'Ordre. »

Cette nouvelle jeta un léger blanc sur l'assemblé. Remus intervint :

« Elle s'est déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur l'Ordre et elle a déjà…

-… tué. Continuais-je à sa place.

-Mais tu as quel âge, fillette ? Me demanda d'un ton bourru Alastor Maugrey, me sondant de son œil magique, tandis que certains me regardaient avec suspicion et d'autres avec tristesse.

-J'ai eu 17ans il y a peu.

-Tu es si jeune… S'indigna Mrs Weasley.

-Elle n'a malheureusement pas eu le choix, Molly. »

Remus planta son regard dans le mien pour me demander l'accord de raconter ma triste histoire. Je parlai à sa place :

« I ans, 3 Mangemorts sont venus chez moi et ont tué mes parents et mon frère – disant cela, je jetai un rapide regard aux jumeaux, qu'ils captèrent. Mon père en a tué un et j'en ai tué un autre. Le troisième s'est enfui après avoir tué mon frère. »

A part le regard lancé à Fred et George, je n'avais pas montré d'émotions dans ce que je racontais. Lunnard intervint :

« Sa mère était ma sœur, une Cracmol. Et le Mangemort qui l'a tué est Fenrir Greyback – je frissonnais de haine à l'entente de ce nom. Leanne fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour le tuer. Elle n'a étudié qu'un an à Poudlard et après… l'incident, elle a étudié d'elle-même, avec les livres et cours que je lui envoyais. Elle est très douée et au vu de sa regrettable expérience, je ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle sera utile à l'Ordre. »

Je me tournai vers Remus qui me regardais aussi et lui sourit en le remerciant d'un regard. Mrs Weasley fut la première à réagir.

« Remus, je pense que Leanne est trop jeune pour participer au mission de l'Ordre.

-Elle est majeure maman, souffla un des deux jumeaux – celui qui portait un pull avec un F – en me fixant comme s'il essayait de lire en moi.

-Vous aussi et je ne vous laisserais jamais participer à cela. Elle pourrait passer ses ASPICS à Poudlard, proposa t-elle. Elle pourrait faire sa dernière année à l'école, avec les jumeaux. Je suis sûre que Dumbledore accepterait. »

Pour la première fois alors, j'intervins.

« Madame, votre s…

-Molly et tutoies-moi, corrigea t-elle rapidement.

-D'accord, me repris-je. Ta sollicitude me touche énormément mais je préférerais agir depuis ici. Le fait d'avoir mes ASPICS ou non ne m'aidera pas dans la vie puisque je n'aspire qu'à tuer Greyback. De plus, ayant eu connaissance de la situation de Sirius, je suis certaine qu'il ne crachera pas sur un peu de compagnie. »

Je vis du coin de l'œil Sirius acquiescer vivement tandis que Molly faisait la moue.

« Mais tu es s…

-Molly, intervint alors Maugrey Fol-œil – drôle de surnom, d'après moi. La nièce de Remus à l'air d'avoir la maturité nécessaire pour faire partie intégrante de l'Ordre.

-Je dis juste qu…

-Molly. Le ton de mon oncle était sans appel. Leanne est une grande fille et j'approuve sa décision. »

Mrs Weasley grogna un peu pour la forme et le repas se passa tranquillement, tous me posant des questions sur l'Écosse, les cours par « correspondance » et si le fait d'avoir Remus comme oncle ne me perturbait pas trop – celle-ci était signé Sirius, qui me faisait bien rire. Les jumeaux n'avaient cessé de m'observer et si je le savais, c'était parce que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de les regarder pendant tout le long du diner. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si Liam n'avait pas été mort, nous serions probablement aussi proches que l'étaient les deux roux.

Peu avant la fin du repas, je m'éclipsais, prétextant être fatiguée puis me dirigeai en direction de la chambre que m'avait indiqué Sirius, soit la seule au dernier étage. J'envoyais magiquement ma valise dans la pièce et commençai l'ascension des hauts escaliers. J'entendis alors un bruit provenant d'une chambre sur ma gauche. Curieuse, je poussai la porte. Ce que j'y découvris me coupa le souffle. Un immense et magnifique hippogriffe se dressait devant moi. Mon oncle m'en avait parlé.

Il dut sentir mon aura animal car il recula légèrement en poussant un cri d'avertissement. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de la bête. Il était tellement beau... Je me transformai alors en louve blanche, avec pour seul trait de couleur des tâches brunes sur le museau. Buck ne bougea pas d'un cil et sous ma forme animagus, je sentis qu'il serait prêt à attaquer si besoin. Je m'inclinai, tête au sol, oreilles aplaties et queue entre les pattes ; je lui montrai que je ne chercherais pas à le dominer et ainsi, lui prouvais que je n'étais en rien un danger. Il se détendit aussitôt, hennissant en remuant son splendide collier : il m'acceptait.

Me redressant alors doucement, je repris ma forme humaine et je puis sans crainte m'approcher de lui. Je posai mon front contre le sien, délicatement, plongeant mes deux mains dans sa fourrure. Il devait se sentir si seul, ici. Un raclement de gorge me sortit de mes pensées mais ne me fit pas sursauter ; j'avais sentis une présence à l'instant même où je m'étais transformé en loup.  
« Il s'appelle B...  
-Buck, je sais, coupais-je en me retournant pour faire face aux jumeaux. Mon cœur se serra instantanément.  
-Tu étais à Gryffondor en première année... Commença l'un après un temps et l'autre ajouta :  
-... Avec ton frère. Ton...  
-...Jumeau. »

Ils avaient prononcé le dernier mot en chœur. C'était clairement des affirmations. Les regardant à tour de rôle sans montrer quoi que se soit de ma douleur, j'acquiesçais avec un haussement d'épaule :  
« C'est juste. Me voilà démasquée. »

Fred et George froncèrent les sourcils d'un seul et même geste. Celui avec un F sur le pull – Fred, je présumais donc – lança :  
« Combien de temps il t'a fallut pour... Il quémanda de l'aide à son jumeau, qui reprit :  
-... Pour t'en remettre ?  
-Combien de temps d'après vous ? Demandais-je d'un ton douloureux.  
-Une éternité ? Dirent-ils en chœur, faiblement.  
-J'en attends encore la fin »

J'avais fait un sourire amer en prononçant cette phrase. Je ne les connaissais pas encore et eux non plus, mais je sentis à cet instant – et j'aurais parié qu'eux aussi, il s'établit quelque chose de fort entre nous. Ils étaient les seuls personnes dans ce monde à pouvoir imaginer réellement ce que je pouvais ressentir. Je voyais dans leur regard non pas de la pitié, mais de la compassion.  
« Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit aux autres que c'était ton jumeau ? Demanda George, selon son pull.  
-Ils auraient eu encore plus de peine pour moi mais ils n'auraient pas compris pourquoi.  
-Nous on comprend, souffla l'autre.  
-Enfin, on sait ce que tu peux vivre. »

Je ne dis rien mais leur souris sincèrement. J'avais eu peur de mourir de douleur en les voyant si fusionnels mais je me rendis bêtement compte que ca me faisait du bien : pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais heureuse en pensant que d'autres comme moi avaient encore l'immense privilège de vivre avec leur moitié à leur côté.  
« Fred et George, je suppose ? Fis-je en pointant respectivement celui avec le pull F puis celui avec le pull G.  
-Ah non, en fait... Dit le premier et l'autre sourit :  
-… c'est Gred et Forge. »

J'émis alors un rire semblable à un grondement de loup, ce qui fit rire les jumeaux à leur tour. Fred – donc celui avec un G – ajouta :  
« Maman a toujours cru bon de coudre nos initiales sur nos pull de noël, pour savoir lequel était Fred ou lequel était George.  
-On adore la faire allez, continua George. Depuis 7ans maintenant, on échange nos pulls. A chaque fois qu'on les porte...  
-... elle est persuadé que je suis George...  
-... et moi Fred. »  
Je souriais à pleine dent désormais, morte de rire par le spectacle qu'offraient les deux garçons.  
« Tu sais Leanne... commença Fred.  
-... tu es bien plus belle quand tu souris. »

Mon rire cessa net, mais une ombre de sourire nostalgique resta sur mes lèvres. Je soufflai alors un faible « merci » aux roux que j'aimais déjà beaucoup et qui me souriaient tendrement.

« LIIIIIIAAAM ! NOOOOON »

Je me relevai en sursaut, en sueur. Aussitôt, je sentis deux bras puissants m'emprisonner.  
« Je suis là Leanne, je suis là. »

Remus me serrait contre lui, mort de panique. Sortant petit à petit de mon cauchemar, les bras ballottant, je soufflais :  
« Il... Greyback et l'autre le torturait, Remus. Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais ma baguette mais je n'ai rien fait. Je l'ai regardé se faire torturer et je n'ai rien fait. Je…  
-Chuuut, je suis là. Tout va bien »

Je me dégoutais. Je revivais ca trop souvent. Je me disais "Tu as eu le courage de tuer ton frère jumeau Leanne, mais même pas Greyback." Je savais que seule contre deux Mangemorts je n'aurais rien pu faire. J'aurais pu en tuer un mais pas l'autre. J'avais sacrifié mon propre jumeau pour vivre.

Prenant conscience que je n'étais plus dans mon horrible rêve, je repris mes esprits. Là, je me rendis compte que mon cri avait ameuté, non seulement mon oncle mais aussi Sirius et les jumeaux – les 3 autres habitants de l'étages en dessous du mien.  
« Je... Désolée de vous avoir réveillé, fis-je, penaude en regardant tour à tour les 4 personnes autour de moi. Je remarquai alors que la douleur se lisait dans leurs yeux. Mais c'était ma douleur, pas la leur, que je percevais.  
"Tu veux que... Tu veux que je reste ? Murmura Remus en s'asseyant très prêt de moi.  
-C'est bon tonton – je l'appelais rarement "tonton", la pleine lune est demain : tu es déjà assez crevé comme ca. Je vais descendre me faire un thé, ca m'aidera à me rendormir. »

Remus sourit, un peu rassuré et Sirius me prit la main, donnant une légère pression :  
« Si tu as besoin, je suis là.  
-Merci Sirius.  
- Allez-vous deux, au lit. Si votre mère sait que v...  
-On accompagne Leanne, fit George.  
-Elle ne sait pas encore où elle peut trouver le thé, justifia Fred »

C'est vrai que je l'ignorais. Mais un accio aurait suffi. Néanmoins, devant le ton des jumeaux, je me retins de commentaire, si ce n'est un "merci".  
« Bien. Tu es sure que ca va aller ? Redemanda mon oncle pendant que nous descendions les escaliers.  
-Oui Lunard, ca va. Retourne te coucher. »

Je lui embrassais la joue et leur souhaitai bonne nuit, à lui et à Sirius.

Arrivé au salon, les deux roux sur mes talons, je m'effondrai dans le canapé. Ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre de moi.  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon, vous savez, marmonnais-je avec tout de même un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres devant leur attitude paternel.  
-Je vais faire du thé. Dit Fred, comme si je n'avais rien dit.  
-Fais du café plutôt Gred ! »

Je regardais George en souriant, surprise. Avait-il lu dans mes pensées ? J'étais véritablement accro à la caféine. Il haussa les épaules :  
« T'as une tête de fille qui boit du café.  
-J'en ai les marques d'hystérie oui ! Souriais-je en montrant mes cernes, miraculeusement camouflés par mes tâches de rousseur.

-Ahah, oui aussi. »

Je le frappai gentiment en grommelant des "méchant" ou encore des "abruti". C'était affolant la facilité avec laquelle je devenais familière avec eux. Fred revint alors avec trois tasses de café fumante. Je soupirai bien-être en la portant à mes lèvres.  
« Fais gaffe, c'est brulant, m'avertit Fred. »

Je poussai un grognement plus proche de celui d'un loup que d'un humain en me brulant légèrement la langue. Les jumeaux ricanèrent.  
« Ca fait longtemps que tu es un animagus ? Demanda soudainement George.  
-Depuis... Depuis 10ans. Me souvins-je. C'est Remus qui nous as apprit. Vu qu'il est un loup-garou, Liam – c'était la première fois que je prononçais volontairement son prénom devant les jumeaux – et moi mourrions d'envie de nous transformer nous aussi. Sans surprise, nos animagus furent des loups. Nous étions parfaitement semblables sous cette forme ; nous passions des heures à courir, à jouer jusqu'à ce que maman nous dispute pour que l'on redevienne humain. Encore aujourd'hui, je... J'aime beaucoup être sous ma forme animagus. J'ai l'impression de le sentir plus... Proche. »

Je sentais les deux regards identiques des jumeaux braquer sur moi. Abandonnant le vide du regard, je jetai un coup d'œil à chacun d'eux.  
« Désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ca. Vous pouvez retourner vous couchez si vous voulez, j'insonoriserais ma chambre pour ne plus vous réveill...  
-Apprends-nous, Dirent-ils alors en chœur et je crus avoir mal compris.  
-Apprends-nous quoi ?  
-A devenir un animagus ! S'exclama alors Fred comme si ce fut une évidence.  
-Je... C'est compliqué, vous savez. »

Ma tête allait de droite à gauche, regardant tantôt Fred, tantôt George, incrédule.  
« On est doués, fit ce dernier.  
-On sera des élèves très sage, ajouta son jumeau.  
-Et on apprend vite.  
-Très vite.  
-Et puis...  
-Stop ! Très bien, je vous apprendrais. »

J'hésitais entre exploser de rire ou me mettre en colère. Finalement, je ris doucement et bu mon café d'une traite.  
« On verra ca demain. Au lit pour l'instant.  
-T'es vraiment fatiguée ? Demanda George, une moue d'enfant boudeur sur le visage.  
- On ne peut pas monter dans une de nos chambres et discuter plutôt ? Proposa Fred, le même masque enfantin sur sa face. »

En fait, je leur en fus très reconnaissante. Je n'avais pas très envie de me rendormir pour le moment. Je secouais la tête en souriant et en leur indiquant de me suivre.

Nous restâmes bien 3 heures à parler de tout et de rien, à rire, à se confier, à apprendre à se connaitre peu à peu. Finalement, épuisés, nous nous endormîmes sur les innombrables matelas et oreillers que nous avions fait apparaitre dans la grande pièce qui me servait de chambre.

« Lean… »

Remus n'avait pas pu finir de prononcer mon prénom car je l'avais incité à se taire. Il était, je suppose, venu me chercher pour le petit déjeuner. Mais les jumeaux et moi nous nous étions endormis dans ma chambre la veille. Je m'étais réveillé il y avait de cela 20minutes et depuis ce temps, je regardais, assise en tailleur, les jumeaux dormir. Ils étaient beaux, vraiment. Ils dormaient tout les deux profondément, plongés dans leurs rêves, leurs mains se touchant presque dans leur sommeil paisible.

Je regardai alors Remus et hochai la tête, mimant de mes lèvres un « on arrive ». J'attendis quelques minutes encore avant de réveiller les 2 garçons. Doucement, je leur secouai chacun une épaule.

« Fred, George. Debout. Allez, le petit-déjeuner vous attend »

Ils poussèrent des gémissements indignés : Fred se recouvrit la tête d'un oreiller et George entoura sa tête de ses bras à la manière d'un chat – ce que je trouvai mignon.

« Debout, j'ai dit »

Rebelote. Cette fois, je perdis patience. Je leur lançai deux _aguamenti_. Je souris : ca avait marché :

« Leanne ! Crièrent les jumeaux, indignés. »

Je ris en m'éloignant vite deux, craignant la vengeance en entendant leurs pas précipités derrière moi.

Arrivée en trombe à la cuisine, je fis mine de rien et m'emparai d'un croissant en m'asseyant en face d'un bol de café – mon oncle était vraiment extraordinairement prévoyant. Lorsque Fred et George arrivèrent et que Molly leur cria « QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT ? POURQUOI ÊTES-VOUS TREMPES !? », je leur rendis leur regard – le mien malicieux et le leur outré – en souriant à pleine dent, croquant dans ma pâtisserie :

« C'est bien vrai, ça, commençais-je d'un air faussement et exagérément étonné, pourquoi diantre êtes-vous tout mouillés ? »

Après quelques secondes de silence, les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et je les suivis, écroulée sur ma table à la vue des têtes ébahies des autres. Ils vinrent me rejoindre et posèrent sur chacune de mes joues un baiser humide. Toujours en riant je m'enlevai leur bave de mes pauvres joues quand Hermione dit :

« J'ai raté un épisode ?

-Je crois que moi aussi, marmonna Ginny alors que nous riions encore, s'amusant avec les croissant et parlant comme si de rien n'était.

-Ils ont passé la nuit avec elle, elle ne se sentait pas très bien, dit alors Remus en me couvant du regard.

-Oh, d'accord. Peu de gens apprivoise les jumeaux aussi vite, annonça alors Bill.

-Moi ils m'ont toujours découragé de rire avec eux, bougonna Ron.

-En tout cas, Leanne à l'air de savoir comment s'y prendre, sourit Harry en nous regardant sortir de la salle à manger.

-Et bien je suis contente qu'elle se soit intégrée, en tout cas, souffla Molly, toujours inquiète.

-Oui, c'est bien, dit Sirius à son tour alors que je revenais vers lui, les jumeaux derrière moi en lui faisant les yeux doux :

-Sirius, je peux allez nourrir Buck, s'il te plait ?

-Tu as déjà fait sa connaissance ? S'étonna le parrain du Survivant.

-Hier, fit Fred et George compléta :

-Et il semble l'adorer.

-C'est parce qu'il sait que je suis aussi animale que lui, déclamais-je et j'ajoutai pour Sirius : il doit t'aimer aussi parce que tu es un animagus.

-Tu es un animagus ? S'écria alors M. Weasley.

-Oui. »

Je vis alors Sirius me sourire franchement et il me dit :

« Je sens que cette année va être géniale… »

Je lui souris à mon tour et m'apprêtais à m'en aller quand Maugrey demanda :

« Tu es déclarée jeune fille ?

-Non. »

Mon sourire tomba et mon regard gris bleu se fit plus clair, plus dur. Je me retenais de grogner et remercia intérieurement George qui me sauva d'une autre question de l'ex-Auror en s'avançant à mon niveau.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne faut pas l'énerver.

-Oui, continua Fred en se plaçant lui aussi à mes côtés. Elle pourrait te dévorer sans que personne ne la soupçonne. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je nous sentis transplaner alors que tout le monde nous regardaient, silencieux.

Buck se cabra lorsque nous arrivâmes magiquement dans la pièce où il résidait. Je fermai les yeux, refoulant ma tristesse et ma douleur. Je sentais que les jumeaux me regardaient, inquiets. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, l'hippogriffe se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi, la tête penchée sur le côté, le regard inquisiteur. De ma main droite, je caressai son bec, pour remonter jusqu'à son collier. Il approcha sa magnifique tête et la fit reposer sur ma poitrine. Je profitai de cet instant de paix intérieur et me décidai à me retourner vers Fred et George, toujours sur leurs gardes.  
« Vous pouvez m'attendre en haut ? »

Je réalisai alors l'égoïsme de ma réplique et ajoutai précipitamment :  
« Enfin, sauf si vous voulez rester les deux. Enfin je veux dire, le temps de nourrir Buck et de prendre une douche. Enfin, si vous voulez bien que je reste avec vous ap...  
-Tais-toi un peu, Lea, souffla George en m'offrant un sourire en coin.  
-On t'attend dans ta chambre. »

Ils transplanèrent si vite que je doutai qu'ils aient vu mon sourire et mon regard plein de gratitude. Je me mis alors à nourrir Buck en prenant mon temps, tout en pensant à mon jumeau. Il aurait adoré Fred et George...

« Tu crois que c'est normal qu'on l'apprécie autant ? Demanda doucement Fred à son jumeau lorsqu'il sortit de la douche à son tour.  
-Elle a perdu son jumeau. Sa moitié. Tu imagines ? Moi si tu mourais, je mourrais aussi.  
-Tu sais que c'est pareil pour moi Georgie. Elle est tellement... Courageuse.  
-Elle l'est. Mais je pense qu'au fond, elle a besoin d'aide.  
-Pour se reconstruire ?  
-Pas que.  
-Elle ne l'oubliera jamais, protesta calmement Fred. On n'oublis pas quand on perd la moitié de soi-même.  
-Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a tellement plus. J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé.  
-Cette nuit là ?  
-Oui, répondis juste George.  
-Ca va prendre du temps avant qu'elle ne nous raconte.  
-Je sais. J'aimerais tellement l'aider.  
-Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ce qu'elle vit.  
-C'est sur. J'aimerais faire disparaitre ce vide qu'elle a dans le regard.  
-J'aimerais aussi, Forge.  
-Freddie ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime aussi Georgie. »

Les deux roux s'étreignirent comme ils le faisaient souvent lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et décidèrent d'aller attendre leur nouvelle amie, déjà si chère à leurs yeux, dans sa chambre, lui préparant une petite surprise.

« Tadaaa ! Hurlèrent Fred et George alors que j'ouvrai la porte de ma chambre. »

Ils étaient tout sourire, les bras écartés pour – visiblement – me montrer le… travail effectué dans ma pauvre chambre. En fait, cette dernière n'en était plus vraiment une ils avaient déplacé les meubles, dans un coin de la pièce, mon armoire sur le lit pour économiser de la place et avaient, comme cette nuit, recouvert le sol de matelas. Une question subsistait dans mon esprit :

« Pourquoi ?

-Pour s'entrainer, bien sûr ! Fit Fred comme si c'eût été une évidence.

-A devenir des animagus, compléta George.

-Oh… Ah ! Compris-je enfin. D'accord, mais vous n'allez pas vous transformer aujourd'hui, vous savez.

-Ah bon ? Firent-ils, déçus.

-De votre plein gré en tout cas. C'est d'abord moi qui vais vous transformer et on devra répéter l'exercice plusieurs fois afin que vous vous habituiez à votre forme animale ?

-Ca va être long ? Demanda Fred avec une moue adorable.

-Oui.

-Très long ? Gémit George, la face identique à celle de son double.

-Ca dépend de vous.

-Deux semaines ?

-Ca dépend de vous, répétais-je, amusée.

-Deux semaines ? Essaya à son tour Fred.

-Roh, oui, mais si vous fai… »

Ils m'avaient sauté au cou, criant dans mes oreilles des « merci » à profusion, sans me laisser le temps de proférer mes menaces. Je grognais, souriant très légèrement et malgré moi devant la vision des deux enfants de 5 ans qui allaient recevoir une sucette que m'offraient les jumeaux qui s'étaient assis en tailleur près de moi. Je m'installai confortablement en face d'eux.

« Bien, fis-je. Tout d'abord, il vous faut découvrir quelle est l'essence de votre animagus.

-Essence… ? Geint Fred.

-Quelle est la forme de l'animal qui es en toi, quoi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Râla George. On ne peut pas choisir son animal ?

-Bien sur que non gros bêta – Fred pouffa à l'entente de mes mots et se reçu une œillade noire de son frère. Ton côté animal est défini par ton caractère, par ta personnalité. Comme Sirius à constamment besoin de liberté et paradoxalement de la présence des gens qui l'aime autour de lui, son animagus est un chien.

-Comment on fait pour découvrir le nôtre ?

-Et bien, il faut vous concentrez et faire une sorte… une sorte d'introspection.

-Hein ? Couina Fred.

-Mon dieu… ca ne va pas être simple. Et je vous préviens, si vous y parvenez, vous irez vous faire déclaré au ministère.

-Eh ! protestèrent les jumeaux. Tu n'es pas déclaré toi. »

Je perdis un peu de ma joie et répondis doucement :

« C'est pas une raison. Vous irez vous faire déclarer, c'est tout.

-Mais… commença Fred que George interrompu :

-Tu viendras avec nous ? »

Cette fois-ci, je fermai douloureusement les yeux et ne pu réprimer un grognement – réellement celui d'un loup. La mine des jumeaux devient sombre.

« Leanne ?

-Je… non. Je ne me ferais pas déclarée. J'ajoutai avant que Fred ne continu : Premièrement parce que ca pourra être utile à l'Ordre – ni Voldemort ni les Mangemort savent que je suis un animagus – et aussi parce que je n'en ai pas l'envie. »

A cet instant, je vis que les jumeaux comprirent.

« T'étais censé allez te déclarer en même temps que Liam ? Osa Fred d'une voix qui me parut lointaine.

-Le jour de nos 17 ans, oui. Je ne veux pas le faire sans lui. »

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure : j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'ils arrêtent de me faire penser à mon jumeau et moi.

« C'était quand ?

-Avant-hier, soufflais-je.

-On ne l'a pas fêté ! S'exclama alors Fred.

-Ca fait 5 ans que je l'ai pas fêté, Fred.

-Oh… pardon.

-J'ai trouvé ton cadeau : on va te prouver que t'es une prof géniale ! Hurla alors George.

Son frère sourit largement et je saisis l'occasion de changer de sujet.

« Parfait. »

Et le dur cours de l'identification de leur animal commença.


	2. Chapter 2

« A TABLE ! Hurla une voix en bas et je me retins de jurer contre Molly qui venait de crier. »

Elle venait de déconcentrer totalement Fred et George alors que je les avais sentis si proche de trouver. Je m'affalai sur les matelas et je sentis deux corps s'écrouler de part et d'autre de moi et deux bras – un pour chacun des jumeaux – vinrent se poser violemment sur mon ventre.

« C'est trop dur… gémit Fred dont la voix se perdait dans l'oreiller qu'il avait fait magiquement apparaître, tandis que George grogna pour toute réponse. »

Je sentis alors deux masses de cheveux roux venir me caresser le cou à droite comme à gauche tandis qu'ils nichaient leur tête tout contre moi, m'écrasant agréablement entre eux. Je me tournais légèrement pour me mettre sur le flanc droit, faisant face à Fred. Nos regard se trouvèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Je soufflai :  
« J'ai trouvé mon cadeau d'anniversaire.  
-Ah oui ? Demanda George en se collant à moi, jouant de sa main avec les courtes mèches brunes sur ma joue gauche.  
-Oui.  
-C'est quoi ? Demanda Fred au bout d'un moment.  
-Vous deux. »

Fred m'offrit un magnifique sourire et je senti, alors qu'il me serra encore plus fort, que George avait le même sur la face. Le premier se rapprocha de moi et, ne me quittant toujours pas des yeux ; joua de son nez avec le mien. Une larme s'échappa alors de mon œil gauche, achevant sa course sur le nez aquilin du roux. Il ne fit rien mais perdit son si beau sourire. D'une voix rauque, presque inaudible, il me dit :  
« On essaiera jamais de le remplacer, Lea.  
-Mais on peut quand même tenter de combler le vide qu'il a laissé derrière lui, ajouta doucement George, son souffle caressant ma joue. »

Une autre larme s'échappa et bien que je fusse infiniment reconnaissante, j'en voulais aux deux jumeaux d'être si gentils et compréhensifs.  
« Vous ne comprenez pas... »

Je me remis sur le dos et fit face à deux regards peinés au dessus de moi. Fred et George, appuyés sur leur coude respectivement gauche et droite, attendaient que je continue. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Comment leur dire que j'avais tué mon propre jumeau... ? C'était tout bonnement impossible j'étouffai un sanglot :  
« Je ne peux pas... »

Je sentis alors deux corps se coller au mien, deux paires de bras m'entourer : je m'y accrochai désespérément.  
« Il me manque. Tellement. C'est horrible. Je souhaite que... J'aimerais vraiment qu'aucun de vous deux n'ai à vivre ça un jour. Vraiment, ce vide c'est im...  
-Chut. M'intimèrent alors les jumeaux et je sus qu'ils ne voulaient pas penser à ca.

-A TABLE BON SANG ! Hurla Molly, au bord de l'hystérie.  
-Allons manger avant de réveiller le dragon, dit gentiment George après un temps »

Les garçons se relevèrent et m'aidèrent à faire de même. J'essuyais mes larmes et leur lança un regard qui voulait dire merci. Ils me sourirent légèrement et lorsque, descendant les escaliers, je me retournai pour leur sourire, je ne fus étrangement pas étonnée de les voir main dans la main, collés l'un à l'autre.

« Tu devrais te faire déclarer. S'obstina Maugrey à l'instant même où j'entrais dans la salle à manger.  
-Non. Je suis un atout si je suis inconnu au Mangemort.  
-Quel atout ! Se moqua l'Auror. Greyback sait que tu es une animagus ? »

Je grognais – rugit presque – violemment en montrant les dents à l'entente de son nom. Mes yeux devinrent ceux d'un loup et une colère sans nom s'empara de moi. Je sentis George me prendre la main alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever. Ce contact me calma un peu et le "Leanne" prononcé par Fred acheva de le faire. Tranquillement, mes yeux revinrent à la normale.  
« Remus n'est pas là ? Demandais-je, ignorant les regards qui m'étaient lancé, dont celui furieux de Fol-œil, serrant la main salvatrice que m'offrait le roux.  
-Il est partit avec Tonks et Arthur régler une affaire avec Dumbledore, me répondis Harry – visiblement le seul à ne pas avoir peur de moi. Quand à Kingsley, il est je-ne-sais où avec Ding et Tonks est chez sa mère.»

J'hochai la tête pour le remercier.  
« Leanne, je peux te parler un instant ? Me demanda alors Sirius en se levant.  
-Bien sur. »

Jetant un dernier regard aux jumeaux, je suivis Black qui m'emmena jusqu'à Buck.  
« Il ne faut pas t'occuper de Maugrey, tu sais, fit-il en caressait l'animal distraitement. Il est juste... Enfin il n'est pas convaincu que tu ais réellement le courage de tuer alors avec moi et Remus qui faisons pression sur lui pour que tu es ta place dans l'ordre et Molly qui tente de te protéger en l'en dissuadant, il ne sait plus trop quoi faire. C'est sa façon à lui de te tester.  
-Je lui déchiquèterais volontiers la carotide avec mes dents pour lui prouver que je peux tuer, grognais-je. »

Sirius, au lieu de sourire comme je m'y serais attendue, me fit un regard triste.  
« Ce que tu as vécu à dû être plus horrible encore que ce que tu as bien voulu nous dire pour avoir une telle rage en toi. »

Je ne dis rien, tiquant légèrement. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa le front, comme mon père avait l'habitude de le faire.  
« Redescendons. »

Je lui souris mais ne pipa mot. Je m'étais un peu calmé. Une fois en bas, je me rassis à côté de George et nous dinâmes tranquillement.

4 jours étaient passés. J'étais désormais collée au jumeaux h24 – ils avaient même élus domicile dans ma chambre. Pendant 4 jours, nous avions travaillé sur leur concentration, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment experts en la matière : l'exercice s'avérait bien plus laborieux que prévu. Et pendant 4 longs jours, Maugrey n'avait cessé de me chercher à chaque repas ; je finissais par croire qu'il voulait réellement que je le tue. Ce soir ne fit pas une exception.  
« J'ai fait des recherches sur toi, Leanne, annonça t-il, un sourire aux lèvres qui ne prévoyait rien de bon pour moi.  
-Laisse-la un peu, Fol-œil, intervint durement Fred, cessant instantanément de rire à la plaisanterie de son frère.  
-Ah oui ? Grommelais-je. Les nouvelles vous ont plu au moins ?  
-Beaucoup. J'ai lu le rapport du meurtre de tes parents et de ton jumeau. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et agrippai vivement le coin de la table pour ne pas m'énerver : je n'aimais pas vraiment voir ma vie étalée comme ça devant tant de monde. Respire, Leanne, respire. Molly et Hermione poussèrent un petit cri et Fred et George grognèrent. J'étais partagée entre la détresse et la haine. Je crachai :  
« Je suis sure que vous avez adoré ce que vous y avez lu ?  
-Étrange la façon dont est mort Liam, déclara t'il et je sentis mes muscles se contracter.  
-Ca suffit Alastor, intervient Remus.  
-Après l'avoir torturé si longtemps et avec tant d'ardeur...  
-Alastor ! Hurla Sirius, le coupant tandis que ma respiration se bloqua nette. »

Mais l'Auror continuait, insensible :  
« -Étonnant qu'il soit mort du sort impardonnable de la mort, si près de mourir littéralement de douleur. Les Mangemort savent s'amuser mieux que ça, d'hab...  
-STOP ! Hurlèrent les jumeaux, près à l'étrangler. »

Trop tard. Je bondis sur la table en me transformant, plantant ma gueule à quelques centimètres de son visage satisfait. Je grondais furieusement en montrant les dents, à deux doigts de lui arracher la tête. Personne ne bougeait. Maugrey, après un cri apeuré de Ginny lorsque je claquai mes dent dans le vide, à un cheveu de la face de l'Auror, souffla, fier de lui :

« Je vous avais prévenu, elle est trop instable et dangereuse pour faire partie de l'Ordre. La mort de sa famille l'a rendue cinglée. »

Une claque n'aurait pas eu meilleur effet. Je le regardais, la douleur profonde ayant remplacé la colère. Comment avait-il osé…? Honteuse, je m'enfuis à toute allure, ayant juste le temps de voir mon oncle et Sirius se lever, baguettes en main, menaçants et les jumeaux s'élancer a ma suite, criant "Leanne" d'une seule et même voix paniquée ; j'étais déjà dehors, laissant mon instinct animal me guider loin de tout, dévastée.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Hurla Remus en se précipitant sur Fol-œil, lui agrippant le col, une lueur dangereuse enflammant ses yeux.  
-Tu joue à quoi, là ? Ajouta Sirius, planté à ses côté. »

Maugrey se dégagea de Remus en grognant.  
« Je fais ça pour elle idiot.  
-Ah oui, parce que c'est sûr qu'elle a besoin d'être torturé mentalement après avoir assisté au meurtre de ses parents et de son frère jumeaux ! Cingla Sirius.  
-C'est pour l'aider à le surmonter que je fais ça, continua néanmoins l'Auror.  
-Et bien tu n'aide pas ! Tu prends un plaisir sadique a l...  
-Je fais ça pour l'aider bon sang ! Explosa alors Alastor. Ca fait 5 ans qu'elle refoule cette putain de haine contre elle-même qui la bouffe. Elle se déteste et craque à la moindre allusion à son jumeau. Remus, si tu avais lu le rapport, tu le saurais comme moi. Si un Mangemort la provoque, elle va perdre son sang-froid en moins d'une seconde et va se faire tuer aisément. Tant qu'elle n'arrêtera pas de se mentir à elle-même, de vous mentir, je ne veux pas d'elle sur le terrain. Elle est un danger pour elle-même comme pour nous. »

Tout le monde était sans voix. Il a raison... Pensa à regret Remus, faisant écho aux pensées de Fred et George, restés sur le seuil de la salle à manger. Les jumeaux furent d'ailleurs les premiers à réagir : ils s'élancèrent dehors alors que la nuit tombait doucement sur Square Grimmaurd.

Cela faisait bien 6 heures que je vagabondais dans cette forêt. Ca faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas profité de ma forme loup que je voulus rester comme ça pour le reste de mes jours. En animagus, j'avais la bizarre sensation de me sentir plus proche de mon jumeau. Plus proche de la mort. C'était fichtrement soulageant de sentir mon cœur battre, de me sentir libéré de la sensation de Néant dans ma poitrine, de sentir la présence de Liam à mes côtés.

Le poids de sa mort m'écrasait chaque jour un peu plus ; la vérité m'étouffais petit à petit, dévorant mon âme – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Je poussais un hurlement déchirant à la Lune. Pourquoi ; putain, pourquoi lui ? Je l'aimais tellement. J'avais tellement besoin de lui... Je couinai longuement avant de me rendre compte du temps qui était passé. Je devais rentrer maintenant. Prenant mon courage à deux mains – pattes, je filai en direction de ma nouvelle maison.

Je repris ma forme humaine en arrivant devant le seuil. Sans bruit, j'ouvris la porte et me faufilai jusque dans le salon. Je souris : sur le vieux canapé étaient allongés les jumeaux, endormis l'un contre l'autre. Je vins m'accroupir à côté du sofa et les couvai du regard en laissant tomber une larme. Ils avaient tellement de chance d'être encore tout les deux. Désormais, je serais prête à tuer pour qu'ils ne soient jamais séparés. Je m'étais attaché si fort à eux.

Je vis alors George, tenant dans ses bras son frère, ouvrir lentement les yeux et poser son regard dans le mien :  
« On t'a cherché pendant des heures, murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Je suis désolé, fis-je sur le même ton pour ne pas réveiller Fred.  
-Fred s'est endormi il y à peine 30 minutes. On était morts d'inquiétude.  
-Je suis désolé, répétai-je. J'avais besoin d'être seule pour me calmer.  
-Tu veux en parler ?  
-Demain. J'aimerais bien aller dormir, là. »

George secoua alors très – très – doucement son jumeau qui, dans un geste enfantin, gémit et se colla encore plus à son double.  
« Freddie. Appela George d'une voix douce. Freddie, Leanne est rentré. »

Cette fois-ci, le roux ouvrit ses deux yeux bleu et, sans bouger, blottit contre George et comme son frère l'avait fait précédemment, il me fixa :  
« On t'a cherché pendant des heures, me souffla t-il et je souris, attendrie :  
-George m'a déjà fait cette scène. On en était à "on va dormir".  
-Ah. »

Il leva la tête vers son jumeau et finalement, après avoir croisé son regard, se frotta le nez dans le cou de son frère en baillant :  
« Je suis crevé... Marmonna t-il.  
-Alors au lit, annonça George en lui frictionnant le dos. »

Tous morts de fatigue, nous transplantâmes dans ma chambre et nous nous endormîmes instantanément.

« Concentre-toi Fred ! Rageai-je contre le roux qui ne cessait de lancer des regards amusés à son jumeau qui, lui, réussissait parfaitement malgré Fred. »

Nous n'étions pas sortis de ma chambre pour petit-déjeuner ce matin. Remus et Sirius étaient venus et, rassurés de me savoir rentrée, n'avaient fait aucun commentaire sur Fol-œil, que je n'étais pas pressée de voir à midi. Fred et George, avant que l'on commence à travailler sur leur animagus, m'avait rapporté les propos de l'Auror. Au fond, je savais qu'il avait entièrement raison – et ca me frustrais énormément – mais cela ne l'autorisait à me traiter comme ca devant tout le monde. J'avais un peu honte, à vrai dire, parce que maintenant, Remus, les jumeaux, Sirius, tous savaient qu'il y avait bien plus que je ne le laissais paraitre. Les trois premiers l'avaient deviné tout seuls, mais s'étaient aimablement gardé de m'en faire part.

« Leanne ! Hurla George alors que Fred se remit à ricaner devant l'air ahuri de son jumeau.  
-Quoi ? M'inquiétais-je aussitôt.  
-J'ai trouvé, je crois ! »

Désormais, Fred ne disait plus rien et George ricanait. Je souris :  
« C'est quoi ?  
-Un renard. Répondis calmement Fred.  
-Que... S'étonna George. Tu le savais ?  
-Ca fait 15 minutes : c'est pour ca que je riais en voyant ta tête.  
-Salaud ! »

Il frappa son frère à l'épaule, l'air outré mais le même sourire mutin que Fred. Je ris à mon tour :  
« Le renard vous va si bien ! »

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers moi et me firent leur plus beau sourire.  
« Tu peux nous transformer alors ? Osa Fred.  
-Oui. »

Ils lancèrent simultanément un cri de joie et se levèrent en même temps que moi, baguette à la main.  
« Prêts ?  
-Prêts »

Je prononçais d'un souffle la formule. Apparurent alors devant moi deux magnifiques renards. Leur pelage, orange foncé, noir à certains endroit, rappelaient les cheveux des jumeaux et la malice se lisaient dans leur yeux animaux. Il n'y avait qu'une différence entre les deux bêtes : l'un avait une petite tâche brune au devant de son collier. Je savais que c'était George, car il avait un grain de beauté sur le cou, juste sous le menton, que Fred n'avait pas – grain de beauté qui me permettait de ne pas les confondre, entre autre, s'ils essayaient de me gruger.

Fred émit une sorte jappement et son frère y répondit. Je savais qu'ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Ca avait été le cas pour Liam et moi. Je souris, attendrie de les voir chahuter sous cette forme, trébuchant de temps à autre. Soudain, le long museau noir de George buta ma main ; je lui grattai le crane et, vexé, il s'ébroua. Je ris en entendant Fred faire une sorte d'aboiement.

« Allez les garçons, il est temps d'aller manger. »

J'agitai ma baguette et mes deux amis réapparurent.  
« C'était géant ! Crièrent-ils.  
-Oui, mais on a encore du boulot.  
-Quoi ? C'est pas fini là ? Gémit Fred  
-C'était pas notre forme animagus ?  
-Pas encore. Il faut que vous contrôliez parfaitement votre renard pour pouvoir en faire votre animagus. »

Ils maugréèrent des paroles intelligibles et sûrement vulgaire à mon encontre mais vinrent tout de même me donner un baiser chacun.  
« On t'aime Gayl, fit Fred en me souriant comme son frère.  
-Gayl ? C'est quoi ça ? Tiquais-je, surprise.  
-Ton nouveau surnom, pardi !  
-Ca veut dire "loup" en arménien, compléta George.  
-Un petit truc entre nous, quoi. »

J'ouvris de grand yeux, émue : je les adorais vraiment tout les deux.  
« Ca te plait pas ? Paniqua George lorsqu'il vit mes yeux s'embuer.  
-On peut trouver autre ch... »

Fred ne finit pas sa phrase. Je leur avais sauté dessus pour les enlacer si fort que j'avais mal aux bras.  
« Merci. »

C'était bizarrement sortit mais en sentant leur bras autour de moi resserrer leur prise, je sus qu'ils comprenaient ; avec eux, supporter la perte de ma moitié semblait moins impossible.  
« Allons manger alors, ma Gayl.  
-Notre Gayl, Gred. Apprends à partager. »

Je ris en leur prenant la main et à me diriger en bas, ne pensant même pas à appréhender le repas. Bien sur, il était là, son insupportable œil magique tournant dans son orbite, discutant avec Bill. S'il me remarqua, il n'en montra rien et continua son débat avec le roux.  
« Ah ! Ron, Harry, Hermione, à table ! fit Molly en amenant le repas, surprise de nous voir déjà là. »

Personne ne parlait plus désormais : l'ambiance était lourde. Très délicatement je posais mes couverts et me tournai vers Maugrey.  
« Je suis désolé, Alastor, de m'être emportée hier. »

Ce qui laissa tout le monde bouche-bée – sauf Remus qui me sourit tendrement.  
« Et désolée pour les autres d'avoir très certainement gâché le repas que Molly avait eu tant de mal à nous préparer. »

Gros blanc. Je regardai les jumeaux, qui haussèrent les épaules, continuant de manger. Ron – je commençais à réellement avoir du respect pour ce petit gars – rit alors :  
« Tu nous as sauvé la vie au contraire : maman avait fait des Lasagnes. Et tout les Weasley savent que les lasagnes sont plus une punition que de la nourriture.  
-Ronald Billius Weasley ! S'offusqua Molly. »

Devant l'air déconfit de Ron, nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Même Maugrey fit un semblant de sourire et quand mon regard croisa le sien, il me fit un hochement de tête approbateur. La signification ? Aucune idée. Mais c'était déjà bon signe.

Je jouais dans la cour à l'arrière de la maison avec les renards qu'étaient mes amis. Tout en me battant distraitement avec eux, je pensais à Liam. Aujourd'hui, j'étais réellement triste, sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. Mon cœur me faisait souffrir à chaque battement qu'il effectuait sans l'écho de son organe jumeau. J'avais mal. Normalement – bénis soient-ils – la présence de Fred et George apaisait un peu cette douleur lancinante. Étrangement, aujourd'hui, rien ne marchait. Il était évident que cela venaient du fait que les jumeaux repartaient pour Poudlard demain.

En effet, demain, c'était la rentrée. Je n'allais pas pouvoir les voir jusqu'aux fêtes. 4 mois, c'était horriblement long. Même si le fait de l'être avec eux jour et nuit allait cruellement me manquer, je me disais que là au moins, je pourrais me consacrer à traquer et tuer les Mangemorts qui était quasiment tous sortis de l'ombre depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort.

Un petit couinement scandalisé me ramena à la réalité et je ris : les renards étaient tout les deux assis sur leur arrière train, la tête penchée sur le droite, me faisant face dans une même position. Fred lança son museau en avant, me désignant. J'haussai un sourcil. Il recommença en même temps que George, cette fois. Alors je compris : ils voulaient que je me transforme avec eux. Je ne leur avais pas encore dit mais après que je les aurais retransformés en humain, ils seraient officiellement des animagus. J'avais lancé la formule juste avant de ne les transformer en renard, afin de pratiquer le rituel prévu à cet effet : ce sera mon cadeau pour la rentrée.

En un clin d'œil, je me transformai en louve. Mon instinct animal me souffla directement de m'éloigner des renards. Sans que je n'aie le temps de saisir pourquoi, les deux bestioles rousses me sautèrent dessus, m'assaillant, me mordillant légèrement. Je croulais d'abord sous les attaques mais me repris bien vite : ce n'est pas deux renardeaux fraichement nés qui allaient me vaincre, foi de Leanne ! Très vite, je repris le dessus et George se retrouva au sol, mes deux pattes écrasant son flanc droit et Fred, coincé sous la faible pression de mes dents sur sa nuque.

Ils couinèrent tout les deux et j'abdiquai devant les yeux de chien – renard – battu de George. Je les relâchais et m'effondrais par terre, sur le flanc en grognant légèrement. George vint alors se poser juste mes côtés, posant sa tête dans mon cou tandis que Fred s'étalait à moitié sur moi. Un temps passa avant que je ne décide de bouger pour qu'ils se relèvent, bien décidée à aller diner.

Une fois humaine, je leur lançais un sort pour les retransformer. Ils mirent alors plus longtemps que d'habitude. Je savais ce qu'il se passait : ils devenaient de vrai animagus, donc ils devaient mélanger leur instinct à celui de leur animal. Faire corps avec lui. Une fois humain, c'était une sensation grisante mais intimidante. Selon l'animal, les odeurs ou les bruit étaient amplifié, la vue pouvait être modifiée. On _sentait _vraiment le changement.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Balbutia George, clignant des yeux.  
-Mes enfants, vous voilà des animagus. »

L'information mit un temps à monter au cerveau.  
« De vrais ? Hurlèrent t-ils en chœur.  
-Oui, de vrais, riais-je. »

Ils poussèrent des cris suraigus et se sautèrent dans les bras avant de me serrer contre eux.  
« Merci Gayl, sourirent-ils.  
-Maintenant on va pouvoir gruger Rusard plus facilement. Fit Fred.  
-Ou même manger Miss Teigne. Ajouta George et j'explosai de rire en me rappelant le concierge et sa chatte.  
- Le jour de notre rentrée en première année, Liam avait d... »

Je m'arrêtais brusquement, perdant totalement mon sourire. Je venais de réaliser que je n'avais eu aucun mal à _vouloir _partager des souvenirs qui n'appartenaient qu'à mon jumeau et moi avec des tierces personnes. Certes, c'étaient Fred et George mais cela m'affecta énormément. Est-ce que ca voulait dire que je l'oubliais ? Que je ne l'aimais plus ? Pire, qu'il ne me manquait plus ? Que je n'avais pas de remords à vivre alors que je l'avais tué... ?

Je fus prise d'un vertige à cette pensée et je serais tombé si George ne m'avait pas retenue.  
« Leanne ! Cria Fred. Ca va ? »

Je secouais la tête presque imperceptiblement en le regardant dans les yeux, des larmes plein les miens et manquant fatalement d'air.  
« Gayl... Souffla George dans un soupir douloureux.  
-Tu nous raconteras un jour ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ?  
-Je vous le promets »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais dit cela. Je n'avais pas envie qu'ils apprennent que je n'étais en réalité qu'un monstre qui avait tué la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Pourtant j'avais hoché la tête ; la promesse d'un bouleversement était scellée.

Voilà déjà le second chapitre, je vous en mets deux d'affilé parce-que les autres vont être plus long à venir !

J'espère que cela vous plais, bisous.

Gayl ( vous savez maintenant d'où vient le surnom de Leanne ;) )


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre, qui a mis du temps à venir, certes. Bonne lecture !

« Attends, Gayl ! Appela Fred. Gayl!  
-Je sors, j'arrive. »

Le matin du départ. Nous n'avions pas tellement dormi ; beaucoup de choses à dire, beaucoup d'étreintes, un peu de nostalgie, déjà. Tandis que je sortais tout juste de la salle de bain, prête pour les accompagner à la gare, ils finissaient leur valise à la hâte.  
« Je prends celui-là ou celui-ci ? Demanda George en me montrant deux pulls différents.  
-Prend le vert et laisse-moi le bleu, fis-je en m'emparant du vêtement. »

Je fouillai alors dans la valise de Fred et en ressortis une de ses nombreuses écharpes sous l'expression scandalisée de George. Je couinai un "quoi" en regardant Fred.  
« C'est la préférée de Georgie : il me la pique tout le temps, expliqua le roux.  
-Ah ; George a très bon goût ! »

Nous rîmes tous les trois et, pour se venger, George me vola un de mes gros foulard vert sapin. Je souris quand il me murmura à l'oreille : « C'est de bonne guerre, jeune Gayl. »  
« Fred, George, Leanne ! En avant ! Hurla Molly en bas. »

Je fis la moue : je ne voulais pas qu'ils partent...  
« Eh ! Intervint alors Fred. Ce serait cool que l'on se trouve des noms nous aussi, hein, Forge.  
-Gred, je suis d'accord.  
-Gred et Forge c'est très bien, souriais-je.  
-Trop facile, refusa George.  
-On verra ca dans le train, on y réfléchira, ajouta Fred après un temps. »

Le trajet vers la gare passa trop rapidement. J'avais bien tenté de marcher plus doucement mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Les jumeaux avait pris chacun une de mes mains.

Devant la voie 9 ¾, je les serrais à les en étouffer.  
« On s'écrit toutes les semaines hein ? Soufflai-je.  
-Oui.  
-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Redemanda pour la centième fois Fred.  
-Je ne peux pas Freddie, sinon, je ne vous lâcherais pas d'une semelle crois-moi.  
-Moui... Grogna t-il.  
-Vous penserez à moi quand vous ferez des crasses à Rusard ?  
-Bien sur ! Sourit Fred en m'embrasant le front.  
-Ne fais pas trop de bêtises et tiens-toi à l'écart des ennuis, me prévins George en faisant de même. »

Montant dans le train, ils crièrent en même temps  
« Prends soin de toi, Gayl !  
-Prenez soin de vous les garçons ! Hurlais-je en retour alors qu'ils me manquaient déjà.  
-Ne tant fais pas, me rassura Remus lorsque le train disparut de notre vision, les mains agités avec lui. Ils t'écriront.  
-Je sais, soufflais-je, me calant dans les bras de mon oncle. Je sais. »

**19 septembre**

_Gayl,_

_Déjà deux semaines de passées et nous ne te dirons pas qu'à Poudlard, tout va bien. Le courrier est surveillé désormais, c'est quasiment certains. Une des extravagances de cette année est l'arrivée de Dolores Ombrage, notre nouvelle professeure de DCFM, bras droit du ministre à ses heures perdues. Nous sentons les ennuis arriver à grands pas sur notre école. Sans compter sur les rumeurs qui circulent sur Harry : personne ne croit à Son retour. McGonagall y croit : c'est le seule prof qui n'ait jamais réussi à obtenir notre respect, à Fred et moi._

_Pour changer de sujet, Rusard n'a toujours pas compris comment deux renards s'étaient retrouvés dans l'enceinte du château par 3 fois en deux semaines et Miss Teigne a faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque en nous voyant. On aurait aimé que tu sois là la nuit dernière : quelle rigolade !_

_Nous pensons beaucoup à toi, petite louve. Tu nous manques plus que nous ne l'aurions imaginé. George porte ton écharpe tout les jours ! (Ta gueule Fred, tu me la pique deux jours par semaine.) Nous espérons que tout va bien pour toi et Patmol._

_On t'aime,  
ton Gred et ton Forge._

**27 septembre**

_Mes renardeaux,_

_J'ai été contente de recevoir une lettre de vous : je m'ennuie tellement ici ! Même si Patmol et moi passons pas mal de temps ensemble, c'est bien différent d'avec vous. Je passe mes journées à étudier, lire ou m'entraîner. À ce rythme, je pourrais tuer Greyback à main nues. Je me sens seule à nouveau depuis que vous êtes partis, je viens seulement de me rappeler à quel point ca fait mal, ce vide en moi._

_Mais je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça. J'ai parlé d'Ombrage avec Maugrey et Kingsley qui sont venus dîner hier : cette femme est totalement cinglée (je vous en pris, ne faites rien d'idiot). J'ai également appris que le ministère, Fudge en particulier, veut définitivement éloigner Dumbledore ; il ne veut pas effrayer la populace avec Son retour. C'est totalement débile de mon point de vue, ca ne fera qu'attiser le pouvoir de Voldemort. Mais bon... Voyons comme les choses évoluent._

_Bien à vous,  
votre Gayl._

_PS : Ne vous en faites pas, j'envoie Ghost : mon hiboux sait très bien éviter le ministère : c'est grâce à lui que Remus et moi communiquions quand j'étais à Oban. Aucune information n'est jamais parvenue aux oreilles de Fudge._

**9 octobre**

_Gayl,_

_Ton Ghost est adorable. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais il a mordu George quand il a voulu prendre la lettre ! J'étais mort de rire. George a la main droite bandée maintenant et c'est moi qui dois écrire !_

_Les choses bougent dans le château. Harry, son cerveau plutôt – donc Hermione – a décidé de mettre en place une « armée de Dumbledore » pour qu'on apprenne à se défendre. Tu as raison : Ombrage n'est qu'un vieux crapaud qui transforme les cours de DCFM en cours de lecture._

_Avec Georgie on a continué et perfectionné nos Boites à Flemme. C'est un franc succès pour le moment. En ce moment, nous travaillons sur les Nougats Néansang mais des effets secondaires indésirables s'y mêlent. Mais ca rapporte pas mal d'argent. Tu sais, depuis le début d'année, beaucoup de choses ont changées : il y a toi qui nous attends, Ombrage, l'AD. Bref, ne le dis à personne mais je crois que Forge et moi on ne va pas donner au ministère l'occasion de nous remettre nos ASPICS._

_Dans 3 mois. On t'aime ma belle,  
les deux gars de tes rêves_

**20 octobre**

_Fred, George,_

_Mon dieu ! Georgie je suis si désolée, Ghost n'est pas très sociable. J'espère que tu vas mieux maintenant. L'AD ? Ca me semble être une bonne idée. Faites juste attention à ne pas vous faire prendre._

_Depuis quelques temps maintenant, je ne vous ai pas parlé dans la lettre précédente mais c'est désormais certain : l'Ordre suit une piste. Je suis partie en reconnaissance avec Lupin et Maugrey il y a 20 jours : je crois que nous avons trouvé une des planques des Mangemorts. Greyback n'y était pas. Mais Avery, Nott et Malfoy y discutaient. Nous ne sommes pas intervenus : nous n'avons aucune preuve contre eux de toute manière. Mais ce que nous avons entendu a son importance. Voldemort cherche quelque chose. Une prophétie. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi il est question mais Voldemort la veut absolument, à tout prix. Malfoy était fou de rage de ne pas réussir à l'atteindre – ce sont ses mots._

_Pour l'instant, mes missions ne sont pas très nombreuses et la plupart consistent au recueillement d'informations ; je ne me pleins pas, je suis contente de pouvoir aider._

_Vous voulez quitter l'école ?! Molly ne va pas s'en réjouir, c'est sur. Nous en reparlerons quand vous reviendrez tout les deux._

_Vous me manquez terriblement,  
votre éternel fantasme._

**1****er**** novembre**

_Leanne,_

_Une prophétie tu dis ? Nous n'en avons pas parlé à Harry. Si l'Ordre est au courant et que Dumbledore n'a toujours pas prévenu Harry, ce n'est sûrement pas nous qui allons contrecarrer ses plans. Avant ton arrivée au Square Grimmaurd, Sirius a parlé à Harry d'une "arme" dont Voldemort voudrait s'emparer. C'est la prophétie alors ?_

_Ombrage nous mène la vie dure. Déjà novembre et nous n'aurions rien appris si nous n'avions pas l'AD : Harry est un excellent prof. Nous n'avons dit à personne que nous étions animagus (même pas Lee !) et nous savons que tu veux que nous nous fassions déclarer mais nous verrons ça à noël._

_Tu nous manques,  
tes amours._

« Patmol ! Hurlais-je depuis la cuisine. Viens manger.

-J'arrive Leanne. »

Il entra dans la cuisine, la mine fatiguée. Il ne dormait pas trop quand j'étais en mission. Il agissait comme un père pour moi et c'était vraiment agréable il aurait vraiment fait un père exceptionnel s'il avait eu des enfants. Je lui souris tendrement. Il me le rendit :

« Merci d'avoir fait à manger princesse.

-Je ne te promets pas que tu ne va pas mourir empoissonner, rigolais-je.

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de ta cuisine, ça ! »

Il regardait mes pâtes bolognaises d'un œil étrange, les remuant distraient avec la spatule. Je fis mine d'être vexée :

« Monsieur Black, soyez pragmatique, je vous pris. Vous avez dans votre humble demeure une cuisinière de talent. »

Il poussa un grand rire. Si je faisais parfois des grondements dignes d'un loup, le rire de Sirius, lui, ressemblait en tout point à un aboiement. J'adorais entendre ce rire.

« Ca ne fait aucun doute. »

Bien sur, un moment de légèreté ne dure jamais longtemps : alors que nous nous mettions à table, du bruit se fit entendre dans le hall et la mère – son portrait – de Sirius se mit à hurler des insultes. Après un cours temps, nous vîmes arrivé Arthur, Maugrey, Remus et Tonks. Ca ne prévoyait rien de bon. Je plantai mon regard dans celui de mon oncle mais il détourna le regard. Je fronçais les sourcils  
« Remus ?  
-On... On a une mauvaise nouvelle, Leanne.  
-Quoi ?  
-Nous étions en train de filer Nott, Goyle et Malfoy quand on l'a vu. M'expliqua Lunard. On n'a pas fait attention mais vu son état, il a été facile de nous repérer, tu compr...  
-Mais de qui parle tu ? S'exclama Sirius. »

La réponse était évidente. Je soufflais son nom en même temps que mon seul parent encore vivant :  
« Greyback. »

**16 décembre**

_Les garçons,_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir envoyé une lettre plus tôt mais il s'est passé pas mal de chose. Greyback traîne dans les environs. Il a notamment fait une nouvelle victime et... C'était Shona Geidle, une moldue. Elle était au même foyer que moi à Oban ; c'était une de mes protégées. Maintenant, c'est un loup-garou. Je me suis absenté quelques jours pour la retrouver mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne comprends pas… je ne sais pas où elle est ni comment elle va. Elle n'a que 13 ans... Greyback et elle reste introuvables._

_Je me sens vraiment mal. Mais vous revenez bientôt. J'ai réellement besoin de vous, vite.  
Gayl._

« Oh mon dieu ! Hurla Sirius lorsque son ancêtre lui appris l'admission d'Arthur Weasley à Ste-Mangouste après l'attaque au ministère. Leanne !  
-Je suis là, j'ai entendu, soufflais-je derrière lui. »

Fred, George... Je savais ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir à ce moment. Je mis un moment à réagir :  
« Sirius ? Je peux les rejoindre à Ste-Mangouste ? Je suis désolée de te lais...  
-Vas-y vite et reviens pour me donner des nouvelles. »

Je le serrais dans mes bras et transplantais. Je me précipitais vers l'office.  
« Arthur Weasley, il vient d'être a...  
-Leanne ! Cria mon oncle.  
-Oh Remus, comment va-t-il ? Demandais en courant vers lui.  
-Mal. Il s'est fait attaqué par un serpent. Nous ne savons pas encore exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, m'apprit Remus alors qu'il me conduisait devant la chambre du père de mes amis.  
-Personne n'est là ?  
-Tonks est allé se promener avec Molly pour la calmer un peu. La pauvre, elle est dans tous ses états.  
-Et les autres arrivent quand ?  
-Ses enfants ne devraient pas tarder. Mais nous allons les accueillir au Manoir. Seul Molly restera ici pour les nouvelles.  
-D'accord, d'accord. »

Lorsque Tonks revint seule, nous transplantâmes au Square Grimmaurd. Sirius préparait déjà le thé.  
« Comment va t-il ? Demanda t-il.  
-Trop tôt pour le dire, fis mon oncle. »

Aussitôt, la cheminée s'illumina et Harry, Ron, Ginny et enfin, Fred et George en sortirent. Tous avaient une mine inquiète.  
« Comment va t-il ? Gémit Ginny.  
-Ils sont en train de le soigner, Ginny. Vous pourrez le voir demain. »

Étrangement, cela sembla réveiller Fred et George qui se précipitèrent vers moi en me serrant de toutes leurs forces.  
« Gayl... Soufflèrent-ils d'une voix très faible.  
-Tout va bien se passer, je vous le promets, murmurais-je en les serrant moi aussi. Allons boire ce thé que Sirius nous a préparé. »

Ginny était blottie dans les bras de Ron qui affichait une mine indescriptible en face de moi, Harry et Hermione était assis à côté de Patmol qui débarrassait les tasses désormais vides, Remus et Tonks, main dans la main – Sacré Lunard ! – à ma gauche tandis que les jumeaux étaient à ma droite, serré le plus possible l'un contre l'autre. George, directement à mes côté, avait discrètement pris la main gauche de son frère et ma main droite dans les siennes alors qu'il regardait obstinément ses genoux, ne bougeant pas d'un cil. Fred quand à lui, faisait nerveusement tressauter sa jambe gauche sous la table et se mordait les ongles sans cesser de remuer.

Au moment où Remus allait parler, Molly apparut dans la cheminée. Aussitôt, Fred et George sautèrent sur leur pied en se précipitant sur elle pour la prendre dans leur bras, suivit de près par Ginny.

« Maman ! Ca va ?

-Oui, répondit Molly d'une voix faible et je me sentis triste de la voir pour la première fois dans cet état. Votre père dort maintenant, les médicomages se sont occupé de lui pendant des heures.

-Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il va… bien ? Osa Harry, pâle comme un linge.

-Grâce à toi Harry, Dieu merci. Les médicomages ont dit qu'à une minute près, ils n'auraient pas pu le sauver.

-Donc c'est bien un serpent qui a fait ça ? Demanda Ron.

-Oui Ronnie. Répondit Molly. Mais votre père va mieux maintenant. Nous irons le voir demain matin je pense que nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de sommeil, désormais. »

Tous acquiescèrent et montèrent se coucher, à l'exception de Sirius et moi, ainsi que les jumeaux qui voulaient m'attendre.

« Je n'en ai juste pour quelques instant, le temps d'aider Patmol à ranger et faire la vaisselle. Att…

-Vas te coucher, Lea, je vais le faire, me dit alors Sirius.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain. Va te reposer.

-Merci Sirius. »

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et prit une main de chacun des jumeaux pour les mener dans ma chambre, dont l'état n'avait pas bougé depuis leur départ : mes meubles toujours entassés dans un coin, la pièce n'était qu'un immense lit de matelas et d'oreiller où nous nous écroulâmes tout trois. Fred, entre nous deux, se réfugia dans les bras de son jumeau qu'il serra de toutes ses forces.

J'avais déjà remarqué ça chez eux : George, comparé à Fred, ne montrait que très peu ses émotions. En fait, je pensais que c'était Freddie qui les extériorisait pour eux deux. Je trouvais ça vraiment touchant, cette manière que George avait de protéger son double de leurs propres peines.

« Eh, Freddie, souffla tendrement George en lui frottant le dos. Papa va bien, maintenant, d'accord ?

-Moui… Répondit Fred à la manière d'un enfant de 10 ans.

-Alors ressaisis-toi, amour : tu crois que Leanne aura l'impression qu'elle nous a beaucoup manquée si tu ne me lâche pas ? »

George parlait d'une voix tellement douce que même Voldemort n'aurait pu douter de l'amour inconditionnel qu'il éprouvait pour son jumeau. Fred, après avoir embrassé le cou de son double – la seule parcelle de peau à hauteur de sa bouche, se retourna vers moi et me sourit, ses yeux légèrement rougis. Sans me prévenir, il me sauta dessus, s'effondrant de tout son poids, entièrement allongé sur moi, sa tête bien posée sur ma poitrine :

« Tu nous as manqué, Gayl.

-Contente de l'apprendre, fis-je en riant légèrement puis en caressant tantôt les cheveux flamboyant de Fred, tantôt sa joue pâle. Vous m'avez manqué aussi. »

Du coin de l'œil, je vis George sourire tel le grand frère protecteur qu'il était et il vint caler sa tête contre la mienne, m'embrassant le coin de la lèvre avant de s'endormir presque instantanément, son nez frottant agréablement contre ma tempe.

Le lendemain, j'avais laissé les deux garçons aller voir leur père seuls. J'étais resté au Square Grimmaurd avec Sirius, pour laisser aux Weasley un petit moment en famille. Mais alors que nous disputions calmement – tout est relatif – une partie d'échec, Maugrey et Remus transplanèrent.

« Leanne, vite ! On a besoin de ton flair. Dit précipitamment mon oncle.

-Mon flair ?! M'écriais-je en me relevant.

-Celui de Remus sous forme humaine n'est pas assez puissant.

-Quels Mangemorts faut t-il repérer ? Demandais-je à la hâte, enfilant une veste en plus de mon léger débardeur gris.

- Mcnair et Greyback. Annonça Fol-œil, guettant ma réaction.

-Bien. »

J'avais fait très attention à parler d'un ton neutre, pour ne pas montrer le pincement de mon cœur, de peur d'être rejetée de la mission.

« Faites attention ! » Hurla Sirius juste avant que l'on ne disparaisse.

Nous étions dans une forêt je me transformai aussitôt en louve et un millier d'odeur m'assaillirent, dont trois puissante : colère, mort, sexe. Puis une forte odeur de sang. J'avais très peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier. En me concentrant, je reconnus facilement l'odeur familière de Greyback, puis une deuxième, qui était comme… poivré. Ce devait être Mcnair je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré.

Le problème, c'est que je sentais autre chose. Je connaissais cette odeur mais n'arrivais plus à dire à qui elle appartenait. Énervée, je me retransformais.

« Par là. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec eux, une fille, je crois. Mais elle doit être morte, son odeur à été légèrement altéré.

-Tu es sûre ? Gémit Remus et je fronçais aussitôt les sourcils.

-Certaine. Pourqu… »

Je compris seulement. Je savais qui était la fille morte. _Oh non, Shona…_ Nous l'avions retrouvé trop tard : je n'avais pas pu l'aider.

« Allons-y. Fis-je.

-Non. Répondit froidement Maugrey j'explosai alors :

-Il y a deux Mangemort là-bas et une fillette de 13 ans qui s'est faite tuée là-bas, très probablement violé au vu de l'odeur de sexe et peut être même torturée, je crois qu'elle mérite une légère considération pour son cadavre. »

Alastor et moi-même nous affrontâmes dans une lutte visuelle.

« Si on les prends par surprise, on peut y arriver. Je resterais en louve jusqu'au dernier moment. Si on est repéré, je vous avertirais.

-Greyback est un loup-garou, il va nous sentir.

-Pas si on se dépêche.

-C'est pas vrai… Hésita Maugrey.

- On n'aura pas cette chance deux fois Fol-œil, insistais-je. »

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut éternité, il annonça d'une voix blanche : « D'accord » et je pris ma forme animagus pour m'élancer, les deux hommes sur mes talons. La course était lancée. _Liam, c'est pour toi._

Arrivée à proximité du cabanon dans lequel ils étaient enfermés, j'entendis clairement une dispute. Parfait. Ca allait être une diversion si Greyback était occupé à engueuler Mcnair, il n'allait as faire attention à nos odeurs. Je me tapie doucement au sol en remuant la queue d'un geste vif pour faire se stopper Maugrey et Lunard. J'avançais alors prudemment, rampant. L'odeur de la mort – je devinais qu'elle était récente maintenant – et l'odeur du sexe mélangée me donnait envie de vomir.

Malheureusement, l'odeur de la peur vint se joindre à celles-ci, puis se fut le silence. Greyback nous avait sentit. Aussitôt, je me retransformai en humaine et ce fut le signal : Fol-œil et mon oncle foncèrent avec moi en direction de l'abri qui n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres. Lorsque je ne fus plus qu'à 1 mètre seulement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je me reçus un Doloris en plein ventre qui me projeta violemment en arrière.

Je ne hurlai pas de douleur malgré qu'elle soit bien présente mais soupira de soulagement lorsque, vite, je retrouvai ma baguette tombée tout juste à côté de moi. Allongée à terre, je la dirigeai vers Greyback mais n'eut pas le temps d'agir : Remus lui avait lancé un sort et un combat s'engagea de suite entre eux. Je sentis à ma droite Maugrey se débattre avec Mcnair. Je me relevai, faisant fi de mes, je le craignais, quelques côtes cassées.

Je me transformais en louve, plus habile dans ce corps là et sauta, toutes dents dehors sur le loup-garou qui venait de faire s'évanouir mon oncle, furieuse il ne s'y attendait pas. Je le mordis violemment au cou, y mettant tout mon cœur et toute ma puissance. Mais alors que je jubilais de sentir son sang sur mes babines et dans ma gorge, il réagit : je sentis un énorme coup dans ma tempe droite et aussitôt le sang s'écouler. Je sentis également une large entaille sur ma joue de ce côté. Me redressant difficilement, je vis Greyback, une pierre à la main – celle même qui venait de m'exploser l'arcade et de me défigurer –, un sourire aux lèvres malgré la quantité impressionnante de sang qui s'écoulait de son cou. Je pris une demi-seconde pour être fière de moi en le voyant très légèrement courbé : il était dans un sale état.

J'entendis alors Mcnair siffler de douleur mais ne détournai pas mon regard animal de l'hybride. Me tassant sur moi-même, je bondis agilement, non pas sur lui mais à sa gauche, afin de le prendre par surprise. Erreur fatale. Il n'était pas un, gamin sans expérience et la dague qui se planta dans mon flanc gauche me le prouva douloureusement. Je glapi en retombant lourdement au sol, non loin de mon oncle toujours inconscient, ivre de douleur. Était-ce prudent de reprendre forme humaine ? Je ne le savais pas mais je le fis j'avais besoin de ma baguette.

Reprenant mon arme avec difficulté, du sang plein les yeux à cause de ma stupide arcade et plein la bouche je la pointais sur Greyback qui avançait vers moi, menaçant et riant comme un dément. Je lançais quelques sorts – certains Impardonnables – qu'il évita facilement.

« Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?! Hurlais-je en cause de désespoir.

-Oh, comme c'est mignon, vous êtes venue pour la petite ? Ria t-il en s'approchant de moi à pas plus lent. Elle était vraiment… charmante.

-Pourquoi !

-Je te ferais souffrir comme je l'ai fait souffrir elle si tu es jalouse, jolie louve. »

Au moment où, prenant sa baguette à son tour, le Mangemort allait probablement me torturer, Lunard, enfin réveillé, se plaça entre lui et moi tandis que Maugrey l'attaqua par derrière. Poussant un cri de rage en me jetant un regard noir, il s'envola à la manière des Mangemorts, laissant une longue traînée noire sur son chemin, perdant cette fois son horrible sourire sadique. Dans me tête, néanmoins, j'entendis son rire gras : _Tu vas souffrir pour ça, petite sotte._

Le voyant disparaître, je me permis finalement à serrer les dents et à grimacer tant j'avais mal. Je m'entendis même pousser un grognement – qui était peut-être un gémissement, en fait. Mon oncle et l'Auror se précipitèrent sur moi. Je crachais le sang de Greyback que je menaçais d'avaler et je pris conscience que je devais en être barbouillée.

« Leanne ! Leanne, dis quelque chose, ça va ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de jouer au Quiddich avec ma tête et que mes entrailles ont décidé de se faire la malle, mais ça va, soufflais-je d'une voix étouffée.

-Sérieusement, Leanne, n'as-tu que des blessures externes ? Demanda Maugrey. »

Je dus me concentrer comme jamais pour faire la point, et aussi pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« L'arcade brisé, une entaille à la joue, une dague dans le flanc, je ne sais pas ce que ça dit à l'intérieur et une ou deux côtés pétées.

-Il te faut des potions régénératrices, déplora Lupin, et je ne suis ni médicomages, ni maître des potions.

-Je ne suis pas mourante, grondais-je malgré moi. Est-ce que vous deux vous allez bien ?

-Oui, quelques blessures mais c'est superficiels.

-Bien. Est-ce que vous pouvez aller prendre le corps de Shona à l'intérieur s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais qu'on puisse rendre le corps à ses parents.

-J'y vais. Annonça Maugrey. Lupin, tu transplanes à Ste-Mangouste. Il faudra faire vite, le transplanage risque d'aggraver ses blessures.

-Ok, je fonce. Prête ? Ajouta mon oncle en me regardant.

-Prête. »

Déjà maintenant, avec l'adrénaline qui retombait peu à peu, je souffrais le martyr alors je priais qu'après le « voyage », je m'évanouisse rapidement. La chance n'étant pas de mon côté aujourd'hui, mon arrivé en fracas à l'hôpital pour sorcier se fit accompagnée de mes cris d'agonie : je m'en serais arraché mes cheveux. J'avais sentis la dague bouger, remuant désagréablement dans mes entrailles, coupant et perçant tout sur son passage. Je bénis le médicomage qui me donna une potion qui me fit sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Tadaaaa ! A bientôt :)


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Oh Remus, c'est bon de te voir, fit Arthur Weasley, en bien meilleure forme, lorsque Lupin apparut sur le seuil de sa chambre, juste après m'avoir confié aux soigneurs magiques.

-Mais… que t'es t-il arrivé ? S'écria alors Molly. D'où vient tout ce sang ?

-Ce n'est pas le mien. Le… je…

-Remus ! Parle, enfin, gronda Mrs Weasley, au comble de l'inquiétude.

-On les avait repérés et vu qu'il n'était que deux, on s'est dit qu'on allait pouvoir les avoir, expliqua mon oncle, au comble de la confusion. On en a tué un mais l'autre s'est enfui.

-Mais voyons, de qui parles-tu ? Demanda Arthur.

-Mcnair est mort. Et… l'autre en question, bien amoché, est Greyback.

-Leanne ! S'exclamèrent aussitôt les jumeaux, se relevant hâtivement.

-C'est son sang ? Gémit Fred alors que George ajoutait :

-Elle va bien ?

-Elle est ici, en train de se faire soigner, soupira Remus. Elle n'est pas en grande forme…

-C'est pas vrai ! Hurlèrent les jumeaux en même temps pour s'élancer à sa recherche alors que Molly poussait un « Oh Merlin ! ».

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda doucement Ginny, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

-Ils ont violé et tué Shona, la petite que Greyback avait capturée en Écosse le mois dernier. Maugrey, Leanne et moi on les attaqué mais Fenrir m'a mis K.O. sans que je ne vois rien venir. Il s'est alors attaqué à ma nièce elle l'a salement blessé, elle a bien combattu, mais ca reste Greyback. Il a disparut après la mort de Mcnair.

-Pauvre puce…

-Le ministère ne va pas aimer ça, Lupin, pas aimer du tout, souffla Arthur. Vous n'aviez aucune preuve qu'il était un Mangemort.

-Oh je t'en pris, Arthur, gronda sa femme, il l'a été dans le passé.

-Nous avons une preuve que c'est un être dangereux, Arthur. Le corps de cette pauvre gamine. »

Lorsque je me réveillai, je ne pus me résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. J'avais un mal de crâne à faire pâlir un mort, une sorte de chatouille désagréable sur la joue et mal partout aux environ de ma taille. Je soupirais mentalement en me rappelant les événements de… de quand ? Tout à l'heure ? La veille ? La semaine dernière ? Bref, le bilan n'était pas joyeux : Shona était morte – sûrement dans des souffrances innommables – et Greyback ne l'était pas, en plus du fait qu'il m'avait bien facilement mise sur la touche, en plus de m'avoir promis moult souffrances. Au moins, Maugrey et mon oncle allaient bien et Mcnair était mort. Fatiguée, j'ouvris néanmoins les yeux je gémis quand la forte lumière m'agressa. Malgré l'éblouissement dont j'étais victime, je vis clairement deux identiques têtes rousses, chacune posée sur un des côtés du lit.

Je souris tendrement – et sentis à cette occasion à quel point ma bouche était pâteuse. Je levai mes bras faibles pour caresser les deux chevelures orange. Mais très vite, ces minuscules mouvements me vidèrent de mes forces et je retombai dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque je me réveillais une seconde fois, j'entendis des voix.

« … ouvable, fit une voix.

-Depuis combien de tant ? Demanda une autre voix.

-Depuis le combat.

-Donc soit il a fuit, soit…

-… soit il est mort. Fit une troisième voix.

-Pourvu que se soit cette idée la bonne. »

Je gémis légèrement en remuant et je sentis instantanément une main se poser sur mon front et la première voix dire avec soulagement :

« Elle va bien, elle n'a pas de fièvre. »

Les jumeaux – car oui, c'était bien eux – soupirèrent de concert et j'entendis George me dire :

« Alors ma puce, tu es réveillée ?

-On dirait bien, soufflais d'une voix rauque.

-Tu veux bien nous montrer tes si beaux yeux, amour ? Quémanda Fred. »

Riant un peu, j'ouvris mes yeux pour que le mal de tête m'assaille une fois de plus.

« Est-ce que tu as mal ? Demanda mon oncle, la voix non-identifiée donc.

-Un peu.

-Où ? Demandèrent les jumeaux.

-A la tête et là, fis-je en palpant mon flanc gauche qui, je la constatai, était recouvert d'un bandage.

-Ca va passer, tu prendras des potions et ca ira mieux, sourit George.

-Et dès que ca ira mieux, ajouta Fred, on pourra te frapper pour t'être jetée dans la bataille comme une cinglée. »

Il me donna une petite tape et je glapis, puis marmonnais quelque chose qui ressembla à des excuses.

« Gayl, commença George, je sais que tuer Greyback est important pour toi mais une fois morte, tu ne pourras plus le faire alors tâche de rester en vie, d'accord ?

-D'accord, abdiquais-je. »

Alors finalement, j'avais échoué. J'étais donc si faible pour ne pas pouvoir venger mon jumeau ? _Liam... Si je voulais vraiment te venger, je me tuerais moi-même. _Sur cette pensée amère, je dis tout bas :

« Je veux rentrer au manoir.

-Maintenant ? S'étonna Remus.

-Oui maintenant. Vite.

-Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Fred.

-S'il-vous-plaît, je gémis, sur le point de pleurer, la colère qui m'avait envahi se transformant en un camaïeu de sentiment tels que la culpabilité, la haine, le ressentiment et j'en passe. »

Après deux longs jours couchés dans le lit des jumeaux – le mien accueillait mon armoire et mon bureau, je pus enfin me lever. La première chose que j'entrepris de faire fut de prendre un bon bain chaud. Avec l'aide de Remus qui me soutint jusqu'à la salle de bain, j'arrivai là-bas sans trébucher, bien que j'eus sentis mes côtes remuer à l'intérieur, en train de finir de se reconstruire doucement et ça, c'était un peu désagréable.

Une fois mon oncle sortit, je me déshabillai complètement et me planta devant le grand miroir. Comment dire ? Ce que je voyais n'était pas spécialement beau à voir. Commençons par mon ventre : j'étais trop maigre, indéniablement, même si ma musculature rattrapait un peu le tout. Étant vraiment moche en plus d'être rouge, la cicatrice qu'avait laissée la dague de Greyback ressortait par contraste avec ma peau blanche. Je fis mine de la frôler mais grimaçais : elle me faisait encore mal. En même temps, un médicomage m'avait appris qu'elle avait été empoisonnée donc pas étonnant que j'en souffre encore. « Un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie Mam'zelle » qu'il avait dit l'autre guignol. Tss...

Passons : un gros bleu s'étalait sur toute ma hanche, tantôt vert, tantôt jaune ou marron. Sexy. En relevant la tête, je soupirai lorsque je croisai mon propre regard. L'entaille sur ma joue avait elle aussi laissé une marque, mais heureusement, c'était plutôt discret. D'une petite dizaine de centimètre bien au milieu de ma joue droite, elle me donnait un air... Méchant ? Dangereux ? Sauvage ? Je ne savais pas quel mot qualifiait le mieux la situation mais en gros, c'était ça. Il en était de même pour la minuscule cicatrice due à mon arcade fracturée, celle-ci presque invisible, dieu merci. Ajoutée à cela mes cerne bleus bien voyant et les cheveux à peine trop long et sale qui me tombaient de partout sur le visage, j'avais l'air d'une vrai sauvageonne.

Dépitée, je m'enfonçais prudemment dans le bain brûlant, soupirant presque d'aise en sentant tout mes muscles se décontracter. J'étais presque sur le point de m'endormir quand la porte s'ouvrit. J'ouvris les yeux, juste assez pour voir les jumeaux se planter là, George assis sur la lunette des toilettes et Fred sur le lavabo. Je les regardais : ils ne disaient rien.

« En fait, il est possible que je sois nue, les garçons, fis-je au bout d'un moment, alors que je n'avais jamais, ô grand jamais été gênée par ma nudité – j'étais même carrément impudique parfois.

-Moi je crois que t'es dans l'eau donc ça va, sourit Fred.

-Au pire on se déshabille aussi si tu veux, ria George et je ricanais :

-Non, ça va aller, mais je retiens la proposition. Comment se passe les préparatifs de Noël ? J'aimerais vraiment aider.

-Maman s'en sort très bien. Sirius et Ginny l'aide et Tonks essaye mais fait des dégâts à chaque fois qu'elle lève le petit doigt, m'informa George.

-Papa à eu le droit de sortir le jour même de Noël, comme ça il sera avec nous. C'est chouette non ?

-Oui, c'est sympa, souris-je. Est-ce que vous savez quand aura lieu le... L'enterrement de Shona ?

-Justement, me dit George avec une petite moue, c'est pour ça qu'on est là.

-Elle est enterré dans l'après-midi.

-Donc on va t'aider à te préparer.

-Oh... D'accord, très bien, c'est gentil, murmurais-je. Attendez moi dehors, j'en ai pour 10 minutes »

Quand j'y repensais, j'avais envie de pleurer. Pauvre Shona... Elle avait été seule, coincée avec ces deux horribles connards pendant tout ce temps. L'autopsie magique nous avait appris que, comme je l'avais malheureusement deviné, elle s'était faite violer de nombreuses fois ainsi que torturer : elle était morte dans une souffrance atroce, physique et morale. C'était horrible. J'aurais du mieux chercher, j'aurais du... Je ne sais pas, essayer encore.

Je secouais la tête, chassant mes vilaines pensées, me lavant rapidement mais soigneusement le corps et les cheveux. En serviette, je sortis avec des ciseaux en main ; je tombai directement sur les jumeaux.

« Vous savez couper des cheveux ? Demandais-je et je ris intérieurement en les voyant arquer les sourcils dans une expression identique. »

J'appris à mes dépends, en me regardant dans le miroir, que Fred et George ne savaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, couper des cheveux. Mais au pire, ce n'était pas bien grave vu que me coupe était très abstraite d'ordinaire : pas deux de mes cheveux avaient la même longueur et c'était très bien ainsi. J'ébouriffai ma chevelure pour donner du volume, en faisant attention à ne pas me courber. Et bien finalement, ils n'étaient pas si mal que ça.

« Même avec ça, fis faiblement George en passant un doigt léger sur ma cicatrice au visage, tu restes magnifique.

-Forge, j'allais dire la même chose, sourit son jumeau.

-Et vous vous êtes des amis merveilleux et des supers coiffeurs, leur dis-je sincèrement en prenant la main de George qui était sur ma joue dans la mienne. Maintenant, si vous pouviez m'aider à atteindre ma chambre ou mieux, me ramener une culotte, un soutien-gorge, un débardeur et un jean et pull noirs pour l'enterrement ce serait vraiment sympa.

-A tes ordres, princesse ! »

Ils étaient déjà partis lorsque je soufflais un « merci » à leur encontre.

Il neigeait. Merlin, ce que j'aimais la neige ! Liam et moi avions l'habitude de jouer dedans pendant des heures, sous forme humaine ou animagus. Pourtant, quand les étoiles blanches tombaient lors de l'enterrement de la petite Shona, qui avait lieu à Oban – cet endroit au bord de la mer pourtant imperméable aux intempéries de l'hiver, elle ne me calmait absolument pas. Au contraire.

J'étais venu seule dans mon village natal et le transplanage m'avait pas mal remuée j'avais mis quelques minutes à m'en remettre avant de rejoindre le cimetière. Maintenant j'y étais, voyant les parents de la jeune fille violée et assassinée par un psychopathe – version officielle – pleurer, penchée sur sa tombe. Autour d'eux, beaucoup de visages connus ceux des gamins du foyer. Je m'étais mise en retrait ayant disparue depuis quelques mois déjà, je ne pouvais pas faire mine de revenir comme si de rien n'était prenant pour prétexte l'enterrement de ma jeune amie.

Une larme dévala ma joue. C'était une larme de rage. Parce que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose mais je n'avais rien fait. Une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas comparable à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Liam, parce que dans cette situation, j'avais effectivement fait quelque chose – de déplorable certes, mais c'était déjà _quelque chose_ – mais là, je l'avais abandonné après 5 jours de recherche.

Finalement, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de venir ici. Voir le village dans lequel j'avais vécu avec ma famille, avec mon jumeau, ca me faisait l'effet qu'une épée me transperçait le cœur.

« Leanne ? Leanne est-ce que c'est toi ? » Cria alors une voix et je fermai deux secondes en me pinçant la lèvre en pensant très fort un très distingué « Merde. »

Je fis signe à Joshua de se taire en me cachant un peu plus derrière l'arbre que j'avais choisi comme bouclier. Il fronça les sourcils mais je l'entendis tout de même répondre un "Rien" à la question informulée de son ami. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à cinq mètres de moi, il se mit à courir pour m'étreindre.

« Leanne... C'est toi, murmura t-il dans mes cheveux comme pour s'en persuader, me serrant comme si j'étais une relique.

-Oui Josh, c'est moi.

-Comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi n'as-tu donné aucune nouvelle tout ce temps ?

-Je ne sais pas. »Il se détacha enfin de moi et un pli soucieux apparu sur son front lorsqu'il avisa mes deux cicatrices au visage. Il tendit la main mais je l'empêchai d'y poser la main en détournant la tête.

« Que s'est-il passé Leanne ? Demanda t-il d'une voix grave et mauvaise et je grognais en réponse :

-Je ne reviens pas Josh, je ne suis ici que pour Shona. Je repars à la fin de la cérém...

- Explique-toi bon sang ! Hurla Joshua, me coupant. T'as pas idée du sang d'encre qu'on s'est fait, Shona, moi, Angie, Ben et tous les autres. Tu n'as pas donné de nouvelle, pas une lettre, pas un message. Pas un mot, Leanne ! On a cru que le fou qui avait tué ta famille était revenu pour toi. Et quand Shona a disparu, on s'est même demandé si ce n'était pas à cause toi. Jolene à affirmer que c'était de ta faute, que tous ceux que tu approchais finissaient par y passer. Alors explique-toi ! »

J'avais écouté sans broncher, allant même jusqu'à planter mes yeux bleu gris dans son regard courroucé, ne clignant jamais. Je méritais ça. Largement, même. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire, pas un mot. Le foyer dans le quel j'avais été était un foyer moldu. Personne n'y connaissait l'existence de la magie. Tout le monde avait cru que j'étais victime d'un taré alcoolique qui avait tué toute ma famille, comme au hasard. Ces jeunes m'avaient soutenu, ils m'avaient vraiment aidé à m'en sortir, surtout Joshua. Il était l'aîné. Il avait 20ans maintenant et était arrivé 3ans avant moi. Il m'avait pris sous son aile comme j'avais protégée Shona par la suite. Je les aimais beaucoup, mais on n'était pas du même monde.

« Josh... Ca a pas été facile pour moi ces derniers temps.

-Ça ? Demanda t-il, accusateur en pointant ma joue. T'en a d'autre ? Si on t'a frappé, dis-le-moi, Leanne, je peux t'aider.

-Non, je me suis blessé bêtement, mentis-je. Écoute, je dois retourner à Londres maintenant, mais je veux que tu me promettes que tu vas faire extrêmement attention à toi, et aux autres aussi.

-Londres ?

-Oui, j'ai mon... Des amis là-bas.

-Tu sais qui est le monstre qui a fait ça à Sho' ? »

Il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point il tapait juste avec le mot « monstre ».

« Je vais essayer de le découvrir. Écoute, c'est très important, si jamais quelqu'un, n'importe qui, te demande si tu me connais, tu ne m'as jamais vu, OK ?

-Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait Leanne ? Déplora Joshua.

-Josh ! Jolene n'avait peut être pas forcément tord. Tous ceux que j'ai côtoyés au foyer sont en danger, toi le premier.

-L'assassin de Shona, c'est lui la menace ?

-Je... Oui, cédais-je.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le dénoncer ? Hurla mon ami. Faire cavalier seul ne t'apportera que des ennuis.

-Il est infiniment dangereux, tu n'as pas idée de la nature de la menace qui pèse sur toi, sur vous... Promets-moi d'être prudent, Josh, je t'en pris. J'ai déjà perdu Shona, je ne veux pas te perdre toi. »

Et là, alors que je sentais la colère et la panique l'envahir et que j'étais moi même sur le point de pleurer, il m'embrassa. Ce n'était pas le baiser tendre d'un amoureux, non. C'était le genre de baiser qu'offrait les femmes à leur maris qui partent à la guerre : un baiser d'adieu qui disait « Reste ». Qui réussit à m'arracher une larme lorsque je repoussais doucement Josh d'une main sur la joue, n'osant pas le regarder.

« Fais attention à toi Joshua. »

Je courus loin de lui et, une fois à l'abri des regards, je transplanais, en pleurs, dans ma chambre au dernier étage du 12, square Grimmaurd. Je tombai alors immédiatement dans les bras de Fred ou George : j'avais mal partout mais ce que je ressentais par rapport à Josh, à Liam, à Shona, aux autres me mettaient dans un état pitoyable. Je m'accrochais désespérément aux bras de George – je l'avais identifié maintenant – comme si ma vie ne dépendait, cherchant à l'attirer à moi coûte que coûte – je crois même que je le griffai dans le haut du dos, plusieurs fois.

« Leanne, chut, calme toi, c'est tout. »

Les jumeaux essayaient de me calmer tant bien que mal, George en me serrant contre lui et Fred et me câlinant le dos, posant sa tête contre la mienne. Aucune de mes pensées n'étaient cohérente. Liam me manquait. Je devenais comme hystérique. J'avais besoin d'une maman pour me réconforter et d'un papa pour me conseiller. J'avais besoin de mon jumeau, maintenant, pour lui parler, ou juste pour qu'il soit là, à mes côtés.

« Je veux Liam, c'est de ma faute s'il est mort, c'est ma faute. Liam, Liam, Liam, ... »

Je murmurais le nom de ma moitié en boucle, comme une litanie, en espérant de tout mon cœur que ca allait le faire revenir. Tout ce que j'obtins, c'est de tomber lourdement dans les bras puissant du roux, évanouie.

Je me réveillais, les yeux collés à cause de mes larmes séchées. J'étais toute seule, allongée dans le lit des jumeaux, une fois de plus. Je respirai à fond l'oreiller pour m'imprégner de leur odeur qui me calmait miraculeusement. Je me sentais vide. En allant à Oban, j'avais ravivé cette douleur, ce manque de mon jumeau. Et puis Joshua… Il avait été comme un grand frère pour moi on avait quand même passé plus 5 ans ensemble. Mais il m'avait… embrassé ? J'espérais qu'il avait fait cela sur le coup de la tristesse ou de la colère, peut importe. J'espérais qu'il ne m'aimait pas de cette manière. Vraiment.

Après ce que j'avais fait à Greyback, il allait vouloir se venger, c'était certain. Il avait gentiment promis de me faire souffrir avant de me tuer, charmant homme, n'est-ce pas ? Je priais pour que Josh ne cherche pas à me retrouver. Si jamais Greyback était joueur, et il l'était, il n'hésiterait pas à _s'amuser _avec lui. Oh… quelle vie de merde. Je me relevais subitement, inquiète et si à cause de moi, les jumeaux étaient en danger ? S'il leur arrivait quoi que se soit par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Alors que j'allais me relever – je remarquais que je ne portais plus que ma culotte ainsi que mon débardeur, la porte s'ouvrit sur Remus, qui me sourit tendrement :

« Ca y est, tu es enfin réveillée ? Tous ces événements ont été éprouvants, tu as dormis presque tout une journée.

-Oh… désolée.

-Ne t'excuse pas.

-Si. C'est… c'est noël aujourd'hui non ?

-Oui, répondis Remus en baissant la tête.

-Le repas est dans combien de temps ?

-A peu près 30 minutes.

-Parfait. Laisse-moi le temps de prendre une douche et d'enfiler une jolie tenue et j'arrive.

-Tu es sûre que ça va, Leanne ? »

Je ne répondis rien. Bien sûr que non, pour l'instant, ça n'allait pas. Mais voir les jumeaux et puis Sirius et les autres fêter noël allait me faire du bien.

Une fois ma douche prise, j'avais enfilé une robe-pull marron pas trop décolletée et pas trop courte et, exceptionnellement, j'avais mis un peu de maquillage autour de mes yeux clairs, ce qui, sans fausse modestie, me rendait plutôt jolie. Je me fixai dans le miroir, me concentrant et peu à peu, mes traits se changèrent légèrement pour que Liam apparaisse à la place de mon reflet. Je souris, les yeux plein de larmes, posant mes doigts sur les siens, puis ma main tout contre la sienne. Je penchais la tête il fit de même. Je posai mon front sur le sien.

« Joyeux noël Liam. »

_Joyeux noël Leanne._ Je me reculais et ne vis plus que mon visage lisse. Je m'empêchai de pleurer : je ne voulais pas ruiné mon maquillage. J'expirais bruyamment et sortie de la salle de bain. Lorsque j'arrivai près de l'immense salle à manger, un joyeux brouhaha se faisait entendre. Normalement, je n'aimais pas ce genre de fête, les anniversaires, noël, … Toutes ces fêtes de famille_._ Bizarrement, cette année, ça ne m'affectait pas autant. _C'est parce qu'en j'en ai une nouvelle maintenant. _Je sursautai en m'entendant penser.

« Leanne ! Te voilà enfin ma chérie, me sourit Molly et je sentis plein de regard bienveillant se tourner vers moi.

-Viens t'asseoir, Gayl, me lança Fred en s'écartant de son frère pour que je me pose entre eux deux.

-Juste à temps pour le repas, me dit gentiment M. Weasley, assis dans un fauteuil en bout de table.

-Je suis contente que vous soyez rétabli M. Weasley, lui répondis-je sincèrement.

-Ma foi, moi aussi : je n'aurais pas voulu rater Noël, ni le repas qu'il représente. »

Tout le monde rit à sa remarque et à Molly qui le frappa très doucement sur l'épaule.

Le dîner se passa admirablement bien La remise des cadeaux arriva : Molly tendit deux paquets aux jumeaux.

« Fred ? George ? Roh… peut importe, prenez celui qui vous appartient.

-Je suis Fred, déclara très sérieusement l'un des deux et personne, sauf Ginny et moi, ne remarqua qu'il s'agissait de George. »

Et quand Molly dit « Je le savais ! » fièrement, Fred, George, Ginny et moi explosâmes littéralement de rire, sous le regard soit amusé soit désespéré des autres. Une fois le fou rire passé – j'avais quand même très mal à mes côtes – Molly me tendit mon cadeau : je souris exagérément en recevant la même écharpe que mes deux amis. Remus m'offrit un livre moldu que j'étais persuadée d'aimer tous ces cadeaux me plaisaient à coup sûr. Sirius me fit une petite blague bien digne de lui : il m'offrit un collier souple pour chien.

« Salaud ! Rigolais-je en passant le collier autour de mon poignet après avoir fait deux tours. Exactement ma taille, merci Patmol. »

En échange, je lui offris – ce que j'avais prévu depuis longtemps déjà – une gamelle et des croquettes.

« Pour que tu puisse manger à ta faim, le chien ! »

Il passa rapidement derrière moi et m'ébouriffa les cheveux en me balançant des « sales pestes » ou encore des « petite garce ». J'étais morte de rire en me débattais.

« A moi, Fred ! George ! »

S'en suivit une bataille digne de gamin de 10 ans. Je riais aux éclats, coincée contre Sirius que se servait de moi comme bouclier contre les jumeaux, me débâtant comme je le pouvais. En fait, j'avais cru au tout début de notre « relation » que je percevrais Sirius comme un père, une figure d'autorité mais je crois qu'il était encore plus enfant que moi. Il aurait pu avoir mon âge que cela ne m'aurait pas choqué. C'était comme un ami, un frère presque au même titre que Fred et George – pas à ce point, non plus. Pour me dégager, je me transformai en louve et aussitôt, Sirius se métamorphosa à mon tour. Nous enrageâmes ensemble quand, regardant les jumeaux tout en mordillant l'oreille de Patmol, je les vis se tourner vers leur mère :

« Maman, on a oublié de te dire, commença George.

-On a une surprise pour vous tous, continua Fred.

-Oh et au fait...

-... Je suis Fred...

- ... et moi George...

-... pas l'inverse.

-Joyeux noël, finirent-ils en chœur. »

Je jappai pour les encourager, sautillant sur place, secouant mon collier : enfin devant moi apparurent mes amis renards. Immédiatement, Molly hurla d'indignation, Arthur les félicita avant de les disputer – Molly oblige, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Tonks sourirent à pleine dent et Remus secoua la tête, indécis. Sirius leur sauta simplement dessus, joueur. Les chiens étaient comme ça, se contentant d'un rien.

La soirée qu'on passa fut sincèrement l'une des meilleures de toute ma vie. J'étais sereine, pour la première fois depuis un moment. J'étais juste... heureuse, là maintenant. Tout le monde aida à ranger et nettoyer et, lorsque Arthur et Molly partirent se coucher, que Remus et Tonks repartirent chez eux – ils avaient un « chez eux » maintenant, j'étais très contente pour mon oncle – et que Ginny et les trois inséparables allèrent discuter dans leur chambre, Sirius, Fred, George et moi restâmes pour boire un thé. Il devait être pas loin des 2h du matin. La conversation portait je crois sur les animagus qu'étaient mes deux amis ; je n'écoutais pas trop. Je regardais la fumée qui sortait de ma tasse, comme hypnotisée. J'y voyais des ombres, des formes, parfois même des visages.

« Eh, Lea, ça va ? Me demanda Sirius en posant un regard inquiet sur moi.

-Hein ? Oh oui, pardon, ça va, je crois que je suis juste fatiguée, m'excusais-je.

-Oui c'est normal après ce que tu as vécu ces derniers temps. Est-ce que... Tu étais proche de cette fille ? Je veux dire, tu parles si peu de ce que tu as vécu ces cinq dernières années, à ton foyer moldu. »

Je sentis George se crisper un peu mais ne l'expliquai pas, parce que je fis la même chose.

« Pour tout te dire, elle est arrivé deux ans après moi. Elle était tellement fragile... Si elle avait atterri là c'est parce que son père l'a battait. Alors forcément, quand je l'ai vu arrivé, son visage d'ange couvert de coups et son caractère si discret, si sensible, j'ai eu envie de la protéger, que plus personne ne la blesse jamais. Joshua et moi on était un peu comme les parents qu'elle n'avait jamais eus.

-Joshua ? Demandèrent-ils tout trois.

-C'est lui qui m'a aidé pour me remettre du meurtre de ma famille. J'ai faillis devenir folle à l'époque vous savez, confiais-je, le nez dans mon thé. J'étais paumée, je venais de perdre tout ce à quoi je tenais, j'avais tué, j'avais plus aucun repère. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était faire du mal. A n'importe qui. Je voulais que quelqu'un souffre comme moi je souffrais. Josh m'a en quelque sorte réparé ; il m'a fait devenir quelqu'un de bien, que se souci des autres. Je l'aimais beaucoup. »

Les trois garçons buvaient mes paroles, Sirius indéchiffrable et Fred et George compatissants, comme toujours.

« Mais maintenant, je vous ais vous. Bien sur, je vais me venger, venger mes parents, Liam et Shona en tuant Greyback mais les choses ont changées : j'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille ici. »

* * *

Oui, de colère, je finis ce chapitre par une note joyeuse !  
Bisous,  
Gayl.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Sylcian, kthi et Camille (j'adore ce prénom !) de me suivre :)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« T'es trop mignonne quand tu veux, amour, me souffla George alors que je me calais sur son torse, couchée dans leur lit, sentant Fred m'enlacer, son torse contre mon dos.

-Je le fais pas exprès, grognais-je, ce qui fit rire mes imbéciles d'amis. »

Après un temps, j'ajoutai :

« J'ai revu Joshua aujourd'hui. »

Il y eut un long silence que je me décidai à briser.

« Il m'a embrassé. »

Oups, une bombe. J'ignorai le « Quoi ?! » des jumeaux et continuai :

« En fait, avant de disparaître, Greyback-le-sympathique a promis de me faire souffrir avant de me tuer – je sentis les jumeaux se tendre. J'ai infiniment peur qu'il s'en prenne à vous. Vous savez, c'est un peu comme si... Comme si vous étiez mes jumeaux à moi aussi. Enfin quand vous êtes là, je me sens juste bien. Je ne dis pas que vous remplacer Liam, non, mais je dis juste que vous combler le vide qu'il a laissé. Je vous aime vraiment, et j'ai peur pour vous mais je sais que vous pouvez vous défendre. Mais Josh, lui, c'est un moldu. Il ne sait rien du monde magique, si Greyback le trouve, il le tuera en deux secondes. Je ne l'aime pas, je veux dire, je ne suis pas amoureuse, mais j'ai énormément d'affection pour lui et s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose par ma faute, je ne sais pas ce que... »

George avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne bougeai pas, dans l'incompréhension. Il se recula :

« Ca fait 4 fois qu'on t'appelle, Gayl.

-C'est un moyen comme un autre, ajouta Fred.

-Pourquoi tout le monde m'embrasse aujourd'hui, geignis-je.

-Non, ce n'était pas un baiser ça, jeune fille, c'était un « la ferme » politiquement correct. »

Je grognais pour la forme.

« On verra ça demain, OK ? Me dit tendrement George.

-D'accord. »

Je commençais à m'endormir quand j'entendis Fred dire :

« Toi aussi t'es comme notre jumelle, Gayl. »

Pour une fois depuis longtemps, le 5 janvier, je me réveillais avant les jumeaux. Je tombai nez à nez avec George. Il était si près que j'aurais pu compter chacune de ses tâches de rousseur qui lui donnait cette sorte de candeur magnifique. Je frottais très doucement mon nez au sien, le détaillant chaque micro-parcelle de son visage. J'avais déjà remarqué que les jumeaux étaient vraiment beaux mais là, alors que George dormait, il avait l'air tellement… je ne savais pas, innocent, calme, serein que j'aurais pu le regarder pendant des heures.

Je me rendis alors compte que ma main était posée sur celle de Fred, qui elle-même était posé juste sous mes seins. Seulement maintenant, je sentis alors son corps parfaitement imbriqué au mien. Son bras dont j'agrippai la main lui servait à me maintenir contre lui de telle sorte qu'aucune partie de mon corps ne soit pas en contact avec le sien. Je sentais sa respiration régulière me caresser la nuque, sa tête y étant nichée. Ca me rassurait tellement de les avoir tout les deux collés à moi.

Je n'avais pas été longue à m'habituer à dormir de cette façon avec eux, c'était si agréable de se sentir aimée et protégée. Surtout par ces deux là. Il était deux figures dont j'étais maintenant totalement dépendante. A la fois frères et meilleurs amis. Soufflant doucement contre le nez de George, je ris légèrement en le voyant le froncer, déranger dans son sommeil. Je posais alors ma main sur sa joue, lui caressant la pommette de mon pouce, souriant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux bleus, tout en posant sa main sur le dos de la mienne, il me sourit tendrement, une petite moue encore toute endormie.

« Salut, joli cœur, lui murmurais-je en souriant. »

Je ris quand il me répondit d'une voix rauque « 'lut » grognon. Je sus que Fred s'était réveillé car il me resserra contre lui et m'embrassa la nuque. A l'image de son jumeau, il me balança un « 'lut toi » groggy alors que je frissonnais à cause de son souffle dans mon cou.

« Que fait-on aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je tout doucement.

-Et si on dormait ? Proposa George d'un regard suppliant.

-Je vote pour ça, souffla Fred.

-On va se promener ? Oh oui, bonne idée Leanne, t'es une fille fabuleuse, on t'aime tellement ! Jouais-je en riant et en faisant mine de me lever. »

C'était sans compter sur le bras de Fred, solidement attaché à ma taille. L'élan me fit retomber à moitié sur lui et il en profita pour m'enlacer avec ses deux bras, de façon à ce que je ne bouge plus.

« Freddie… gémis-je, boudeuse. Laisse-moi tranquilleuh. »

J'avais 4 ans.

« Jamais. »

J'entendis George rire à gorge déployé, juste à côté de nous, se moquant ouvertement. Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Harry était retourné à Poudlard il y avait déjà 3 jours, mais je trouvai une autre option pour taquiner les deux roux :

« Bon, bah je vais demander à Sirius. Lui est tellement gentil, comp…

-Il est aussi tellement bloqué dans cette maison, me coupa Fred en me laissant me dégager.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, grommelais-je en me levant, remettant mon débardeur en place puis j'ajoutai après un temps : Allez... J'ai besoin de sortir les gars, pitié »

Ils allaient craquer. C'était certain. Un regard apitoyé. Une moue. Voilà.

« Bon, il y a bien quelque chose qu'on doit faire, Gred et moi, au Chemin de Traverse.

-Yes ! »

Aussitôt, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour aller m'habiller, heureuse de sortir avec mes deux amis. Je m'habillai, pour l'occasion et au vu de la basse température, du pull de George et d'un jean marron foncé. J'agrémentais le tout de mes éternels Palladium, de l'écharpe de Freddie et d'un bonnet de la même couleur. Je me regardais dans le miroir : j'étais belle, même avec cette cicatrice sur ma joue.

Pendu au bras droit de George et au gauche de Fred, je redécouvrais le Chemin de Traverse avec l'émerveillement d'une gamine de 5ans.

« Je n'étais pas revenu là depuis ma première année...

-Sérieux ?! Lança Fred.

-Elle habitait en Écosse et n'allait plus à Poudlard, expliqua d'un air las George.

-Ah bah oui, je suis bête...

-Alors, dis-je, pourquoi on est-là ?

-Pour visiter un endroit potable pour...

-…votre futur magasin ! M'exclamais-je. L'argent que vous a donné Harry va suffire ?

-Forge, elle sait trop de chose. C'est nous qui lui disons tout ça ?

-Je le crains fort Gred...

-Eh ! C'est pour ça que vous allez arrêtez l'école avant vos ASPICS alors ?

-Oui, céda George.

-On ne sait pas quand l'occasion se présentera mais c'est ce qu'o...

-Fred, George ! Le coupa une voix féminine. »

Je ne savais pas qui elle était. Black, plutôt jolie, l'air... totalement hystérique. Elle était accompagnée d'une autre fille.

« Salut les filles, leur dit d'un ton enjoué Fred. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le coin ?

-Je cherche un balai pour la rentrée, mes parents propose de m'en offrir un nouveau vu que je suis capitaine, répondis la Black. Et... Tu es ? »

Là, elle me désignait.

« C'est Leanne, firent Fred et George comme si ce fut une évidence.

-Non, LA Leanne ?! S'exclama la blonde et je répondis en jetant une œillade à George :

-Il y en a plusieurs ?

-Non, non, mais ils parlent sans cesse de toi alors de rencontrer enfin, c'est impressionnant. Je suis Angelina et voici Alicia.

-Enchantée, souris-je. Que disent-ils sur moi ces deux là ?

-Que des bonnes choses ! S'écria Fred tandis que George disait :

-Qu'on t'aime infiniment. »

Je les regardais en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de dire « Ne vous foutez pas de moi. »

« C'est vrai, les défendit Alicia en voyant mon regard. Mais tu es encore plus belle que comme je t'avais imaginé»

J'allais la remercier mais une chose se produisit : une explosion retentit non loin de là, nous projetant au sol. Dans un réflexe plus animal qu'humain, en plein vol plané, je me retournai pour ne pas écraser Fred et tombai non loin de lui. Je me relevais prestement, faisant fi de mes côtes qui hurlaient à mon cerveau de cesser de les faire se fracasser sans cesse, mes yeux désormais ceux de mon loup, voyant tout mouvements, prête à attaquer, baguette en main.

« Georgie ! »

Je vis Fred foncer vers son frère, paniqué. Je pris quelques secondes pour vérifier l'état de mon ami : il s'était probablement ouvert mais au vu du mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa tête, je devinai que ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Fred allait bien, même s'il grimaça en prenant son jumeau dans les bras et en l'emmenant à l'abri des débris et danger potentiel, juste à ma gauche, dans un recoin d'une ruelle.

Les amies des jumeaux, Angelina et Alicia avait été projeté plus loin dans la rue, et je les vis toutes deux debout, victimes de quelques petites égratignures. J'étais toujours légèrement courbée, prête à bondir s'il fallait. Alors je les vis, 3 ombres qui s'avançaient dans la rue, sous les cris des sorciers et sorcière blessés. D'où sortaient-ils ? Quel bâtiment avait explosé ? Je fronçais les sourcils, incapable de les reconnaître à une telle distance.

Je ne bougeais pas, attendant de les distinguer mieux. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches, j'identifiai Nott et Greyback. Les accompagnait une horrible bonne femme à l'air hirsute et qui semblait prête à tout tuer sur son passage. Je fronçais les sourcils. C'était Bellatrix Lestrange, la cousine de Sirius, toute juste évadée d'Azkaban. Génial. Aussitôt, je lançais un sort aux jumeaux qui les enfermaient dans une sorte de bulle protectrice.

« Mais c'est la beauté furieuse de l'autre jour, s'exclama le loup-garou avec un sourire sadique tandis que Bellatrix explosa d'un rire fou – je commençais à penser que c'était un truc de Mangemort, l'hystérie. Tu n'es pas morte, princesse, ça me surprend. »

Je grondais, les abdos contracter, mes dents devenant crocs.

« C'est elle qui a tué Walden ? Hurla Nott, levant sa baguette et je me tassai sur moi-même.

-Non, répondis sombrement Greyback, s'avançant toujours plus vers moi. »

Nous avions des spectateurs. _Ne bougez pas, surtout, laissez-moi aux prises de trois Mangemorts, ce n'est pas grave…_ Au moins, Fred et George étaient en sécurité.

« En revanche, cette petite garce à essayer de me tuer, moi. »

Le rire de Bellatrix me faisait vraiment flipper. J'essayais tellement de me faire petite que je voyais mes trois ennemis comme s'ils étaient des géants. Il fallait qu'ils croient que j'étais terrorisée c'était ma seule chance. En vrai, j'étais, en plus d'être extraordinairement téméraire, terrorisée. Le sourire de Greyback me faisait tellement trembler que j'avais peur que ma baguette casse sous mes doigts.

« Et je lui ai promis de me venger, à cette jolie petite. »

Il s'était soudain volatilisé et réapparut derrière moi, feignant de me mordre le cou en m'étreignant.

« NON ! Hurlais en me transformant pour échapper à la morsure. »

Je courus seulement deux mètres et, d'un bond, me retransformait et jetai un Avada à Greyback en me retournant furtivement. Il l'évita, surpris, et je tombai au sol, touché par le Doloris qu'il venait de lancer en criant aux deux autres de ne rien faire.

« Oh, un sortilège impardonnable ? Voilà qui est intéressant. »

Je me tordais de douleur, en me pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. J'avais l'impression que me déchirait les ongles un à un, qu'on fouillait dans mes entrailles, qu'on me charcutait le cerveau, qu'on me brûlait vive. Il se pencha sur moi, murmurant des choses que je n'entendais même plus. Le sortilège cessa et je poussai un soupir douloureux. Je fermais les yeux, sentant son souffle sur mon visage : il était trop près.

_Liam, donne-moi la force… _Agrippant de toutes mes forces ma baguette, je lui lançais un sort informulé qui le toucha en pleine poitrine, projeté quelques mètres loin de moi. Je me relevais prestement, grimaçante et chancelante. Je levai ma baguette :

« Avada Ked… »

Doloris. Encore. Cette fois je criais. Quelle conne je faisais ! J'avais oublié Nott et Lestrange. Là, je souffrais vraiment. Des points noirs dansaient devant mes yeux et je sentais des entailles imaginaires se créer partout sur ma peau. J'entendis Greyback hurler :

« Ne la tue pas Bellatrix ! Aucun de vous deux ne la touche, c'est clair ?! Elle est à moi ! »

Il était furieux. Le Doloris cessa et je sentis une main m'enserrer le cou et me relever. Mon dos entra violemment en contact avec le mur je grognais, sonnée. Et alors je sentis les lèvres de Greyback s'abattre durement sur les miennes, son autre main se baladant sur ma hanche, remontant sur mon sein droit, sur ma joue, dans mes cheveux puis à nouveaux sur mon sein. J'avais envie de vomir. J'aurais voulus me débattre : mon cerveau criait à mon corps de bouger, de se défendre, mais rien ne se passait. Le pire, c'est que j'étais sûre qu'il y avait des sorciers qui regardaient mais ne faisaient rien pour m'aider.

Greyback me mordit la lèvre inférieure et je sentis mon propre sang dégouliner dans ma bouche et sur mon menton. Il le lécha, laissant une traînée de salive là où son horrible langue passait. Il m'embrassa à nouveau, forçant le passage de mes lèvres scellées, collant son corps répugnant au mien. Je commençais doucement à reprendre mes esprits, malgré le manque d'oxygène. Je le laissais faire et, dans une pulsion, mordis le plus fort possible sa langue.

Sous le choc, il me lâcha en jurant, crachant du sang. Je tombai une fois de plus au sol et rampait pour m'éloigner de lui. Bien sur, je n'étais pas du tout en état de lui échapper : je ne pouvais pas me lever à cause de vertiges et nausées. Ma respiration se bloqua net lorsque son pied entre violemment en contact avec mon ventre, m'envoyant valser. Je toussai, tentant de respirer comme je pouvais lorsque enfin, mon salut arriva alors que le loup-garou fonçait déjà sur moi, un sort le frappa, le renvoyant valdinguer contre le mur.

« Ne la touche pas, connard ! »

Je reconnus la voix de mon oncle. En laissant ma tête tombé sur le côté, je vis effectivement Remus et des Aurors que je ne connaissais pas : j'étais sauvée. Je sentais le peu de force que j'avais m'abandonner : tout mes muscles se relâchèrent. Des sorts fusaient autour de moi mais je ne pouvais plus ouvrir les yeux tant j'étais fatiguée. Je sentis deux bras m'amener délicatement contre un torse et nous nous mîmes à bouger. Dans l'étreindre chaude que m'offrait Fred, je me sentis déjà mieux.

Mon ami me posa alors non loin de George, qui n'avait pas bougé de la ruelle dans laquelle ils s'étaient tout les deux retrouvés piégé par mon sort. Fred ne me regarda même pas et s'assit aux côté de son frère, dos à moi, tête posé sur l'épaule de son jumeau qui lui tenait la main. Je vérifiais l'état de George d'un regard : il allait bien.

« Je suis désolée… fis-je au bout d'une éternité, après avoir recouvert un peu de mes forces.

-T'avais pas le droit de faire ça, Leanne, me dit George, sans vraiment de méchanceté néanmoins dépourvu de tout sentiment.

-Je sais… je ne pensais pas à mal, m'excusais-je.

-Pas à mal ? Se retourna alors Fred, des larmes sur ses joues pâles. Pas à mal ?! T'as aucune idée, Leanne, de ce qu'on à vécut coincés ici, à te regarder te faire… te faire torturer par ce malade mental. »

Même si je me sentais honteuse de les avoir forcés à rester ici, au vu de leur mine défaites, j'eus un rire sans joie :

« Oh, si Fred, je sais parfaitement ce que c'est, de ne pas pouvoir bougé, de ne pouvoir que regarder les gens que tu aimes se faire torturer, de ne pas pouvoir aider. Mais si j'ai lancé ce sort, c'était avant tout pour vous protéger. Vous ne seriez pas resté en vie plus de 10 secondes, là-bas. Ils vous aurez tué dans la foulée. La seule raison pour laquelle je vis encore, c'est parce-que Greyback me prend pour son jouet et qu'il veut que je souffre avant de mourir. C'était pour vous protéger. Fred, imagine une seconde que George soit mort pour me protéger... – Fred gémit en resserrant sa prise sur la main de son frère. Je ne me le saurai jamais pardonné et toi non plus. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose. J'ai fait ça pour vous protéger. »

Les deux roux me regardaient désormais d'un air déconfit et de la souffrance se lisait dans leur yeux : de la compassion. En avais-je trop dit ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir car un corps s'ébattit sur le mien et deux bras s'agrippèrent à ma taille :

« Mon dieu, ma Leanne, je suis tellement, tellement désolé, s'excusa piteusement mon oncle.

-Eh, Remus. Remus, ça va. Je vais déjà mieux, maintenant.

-J'aurais du l'empêcher de…

-Arrête ça, tonton. C'est bon, d'accord, fis-je en le repoussant gentiment et en plantant mon regard dans le sien. Je vais déjà mieux. »

L'expression de Lunnard était bouleversée mais il hocha quand même la tête en entendant mes mensonges.

« Freddie, c'est bon, je ne vais pas m'écrouler, gronda George en s'écartant de son frère qui, comme s'il était aimanté, se recolla automatiquement à lui.

-T'as des vertiges, dit simplement Fred.

-Je te déteste, marmonna son jumeau en prenant appui sur lui puisqu'il avait évidemment raison.

-Je sais. »

Les jumeaux, me devançant de quelques mètres, devinrent trop éloignés pour que j'écoute la suite. Nous étions partis du chemin de Traverse il y a quelques minutes et déjà, tous mes muscles s'amusaient à me faire souffrir. J'étais fatiguée et avais, moi-aussi, de nombreux vertiges, en plus de vouloir vomir et surtout, me laver, pour enlever chaque infime emprunte que Greyback avait laissé partout sur moi. Je marchais prudemment, ce qui faisait que mon oncle était obligé de ralentir pour rester à ma hauteur. Je ne voulais pas parler, pour l'instant, mais j'étais reconnaissante de le voir à mes côtés, près à me rattraper si jamais j'en venais à définitivement tomber.

Enfin arrivé au square Grimmaurd, j'entrai pour me recevoir une tornade noire dans les bras. Je serrais à mon tour Sirius contre moi. Il ne me disait rien, ne faisant que respirer l'odeur de mes cheveux, où devait s'y mêler celle pestilentielle de Fenrir Greyback. Moi je respirai la sienne, ce qui avait le don de me calmer. Il se recula, plantant son regard dans le mien, prenant mon visage en coupe avec ses mains, penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Je vais bien, Patmol. Tout le monde va bien. »

Il fronça les sourcils mais me laissa quand même passer après m'avoir longuement embrassé le front. J'allais m'asseoir en bout de la table à laquelle était installé Arthur, Maugrey, Kingsley, Remus et les jumeaux. Sirius s'assit à mes côtés.

« Bon, ils ont tout les trois réussi à s'échapper après l'arrivé des Aurors, annonça Maugrey.

-Quel bâtiment ont-ils attaqué ? Demandais-je d'une voix rauque. J'avais envie de pleurer.

-Un annexe à Gringotts. Les murs de la banque sont blindés mais les magasins à côté ont tous été soufflés.

-Au moins, on a une preuve du retour de Voldemort, non ? Intervient George. Cette attaque de Mangemorts innocente Harry et Dumbledore.

-Fudge croit en un attentat terroriste, annonça alors Arthur.

-Fudge est un idiot, grogna Fol-œil. Il y a une bonne vingtaine de témoin mais il ne veut pas perdre la face en annonçant officiellement qu'il s'est joliment planté en niant le retour du Lord.

-Ca ferait tâche sur son CV, c'est clair, balança Fred.

-Donc c'est tout ? M'offusquais-je. On classe cette affaire dans « terrorisme » ? L'évasion à Azkaban et maintenant ce soit disant attentat Fudge est à ce point aveugle pour ne pas voir que les Mangemorts se réunissent pour une guerre ?

-Lea, me calma sagement Sirius, Fudge n'est pas aveugle, il est juste terrorisé par Tu-sais-Qui.

-Mouais… ca ne dit pas ce qu'on va faire concernant ces trois là. Va-t-on les traquer pour les tuer ?

-Certainement pas, dit mon oncle. L'Odre n'est pas composé d'assassin et j…

-En fait si, fis-je. J'ai déjà tué, toi aussi, Maugrey aussi et je serais prête à parier pour que Dumbledore l'ait déjà fa…

-Leanne, me coupa doucement Arthur – c'était presque chiant qu'ils soient tous adorablement gentil avec moi alors que je faisais des caprices pareils –, la question n'est pas là. Nous ne tuerons pas pour tuer. Pour défendre, toujours, pour protéger, mais jamais pour le plaisir de tuer. »

Là, j'étais carrément outrée.

« Vous pensez que… vous pensez que je veux tuer Greyback pour le… plaisir ?

-Eh bien, après tout ce qu'il a fait à ta famille et, disons… hésita mon oncle, ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure, tu aurais de bonnes raisons de vouloir le faire pour te venger.

-Bien sûr que oui, je veux me venger ! Fis-je, réellement incrédule. Ta sœur est morte de la main de cet enfoiré et il a torturé Liam devant moi juste pour son _plaisir_ et a arrêté uniquement parce-que j… parce-que mon jumeau est mort. J'ai vu sur sa face de Mangemort qu'il était déçu comme un gamin de 10ans dont le jouet se casse. Déçu, Lunard ! C'est certain que je veux me venger. Et je me ferais même un _plaisir_ de le torturer des heures avant de le crever mais je ne le ferais pas, parce que ça signifierais que je deviendrais comme lui, ce que je ne suis certainement pas. Si l'occasion se présente, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à la tuer, parce que je sais, et vous le savez tous ici, qu'on sauvera des dizaines de vie en exterminant ce parasite psychopathe, comme on aurait dû le tuer avant qu'il ne viole, torture et assassine une moldu de 13ans, aussi innocente et naïve qu'un nouveau-né. Alors oui, sauvez des vies en prenant la sienne me procurera peut-être un quelconque plaisir, mais ce ne sera pas un plaisir malsain. Jamais. »

Tout le monde me regardait – encore – avec pitié, je détestais ça. Seuls les jumeaux ne me regardaient pas et je pensai à les remercier pour ça plus tard. Maugrey brisa le silence de son ton bourru :

« En tout les cas, nous ne tuerons ces Mangemorts que quand ils nous menaceront ou menaceront la vie d'autres. Nous n'irons pas les assassiner lâchement comme eux seraient capables de le faire

-Exactement, intervint Kingsley en se levant. Je vais rejoindre le 1er ministre.

-Eh bien moi je retourne travailler, annonça Arthur qui avait repris du service la vieille. »

Lui et Kingsley transplanèrent en même temps que Maugrey. Mon oncle vint m'embrasser et disparu lui aussi après s'être assuré que j'allais bien. Je fis mine de me lever pour monter dans ma chambre mais fus prise d'un vertige. Sirius m'attrapa la taille, inquiet.

« Eh, ma belle, ça va ?

-Je pense que je suis juste fatiguée, je vais aller dormir un peu, merci, Pat'.

-On t'y emmène, Gayl. »

Je n'avais jamais été si contente d'entendre ce surnom sortir de la bouche de George. Je leur souris avec gratitude et tristesse et accepta le bras de Fred alors qu'il ne soutenait pus George apparemment, il allait mieux puisqu'il se place à ma gauche.

« Je vous appellerais pour le dîner, souffla Sirius en retournant dans la salle à manger. »

Les garçons m'aidèrent à monter les escaliers : tout mon corps était tellement fatigué que je faillis trébucher au moins 5 fois. Rappel pour moi-même : 2 Doloris en une seule journée anéanti tout espoir de faire une fête le soir. Je comprenais pourquoi… enfin, j'avais une petite idée de ce que mon jumeau avait ressentit et ce qui l'avait poussé à me demander l'impossible ce jour-là. Ca avait été insoutenable, tout simplement, au point de vouloir juste s'endormir pour oublier.

Je soupirai : on y était enfin. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit et laissai de la place pour Fred et George. Bizarrement, ils ne se couchèrent pas à mes côtés comme prévu mais s'assirent simplement Fred à mes pieds et George à côté de ma tête, appuyé chacun contre une extrémité du lit. Je ne le sentais pas, ce coup-là.

« Avec Freddie, on a… discuté et on ne sait pas si on doit t'en parler.

-Tu vois, c'est un sujet délicat et on n'est pas sûr que tu veuilles répondre à la question qu'on veut…

-Va, corrigea George.

-… qu'on va te poser.

-C'est en rapport à Liam.

-On aimerait savoir comment… comment il est mort ? »

Les paroles de Fred agirent sur moi comme le Doloris de Greyback plus tôt. Je pâlis mais parvint à ne pas faire d'ulcère – même si ce n'était pas le stress qui manquait. Étrangement, ce n'était pas la perspective de parler de ce que j'avais fait à ma propre moitié mais le fait de découvrir ce qu'en penseraient les jumeaux qui me mettait sans tous mes états.

« Si t'as pas envie d'en parler ce n'est pas grave, me rassura doucement George en frottant son pouce sur ma joue.

-Si ! Dis-je trop précipitamment. Si, je vais vous raconter. Mais je peur que… que vous me voyez différemment après ça.

-Même si c'est le cas, ca nous empêchera pas de t'aimer aussi fort que maintenant, me souris Fred. »

Je fermai les yeux. Et d'une traite, sans que moi-même je m'en rende réellement compte, je leur racontai tout : de l'arrivé des Mangemort jusqu'à l'arrivé des Aurors, alors que je berçais toujours le corps sans vie de mon jumeau, de mon double, de ma moitié. J'avais tout dit, n'omettant aucun détail, aucun sentiment, aucune souffrance. Tout. De comment j'avais vu mon frère se faire torturer jusqu'au fait qu'au fait que je l'avais ensuite tué pour qu'il cesse d'avoir mal.

Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps quand je relevais la tête, honteuse et apeurée de voir la réaction des jumeaux. Mon regard gêné par les gouttes salées qui s'en échappaient tomba sur le visage de Fred. Je fus pétrifiée de le voir pleuré lui aussi. Il avait ses deux mains jointes qui cachaient son nez et sa bouche et ses yeux émeraude se confondaient avec les perles bleues translucides qui y dansaient. Il regardait clairement son frère. Celui-ci, et je le constatai en me tournant légèrement, était dans le même état, à la différence que ses mains à lui n'étaient que deux poings serrés à les faire blanchir.

Fred échappa un sanglot et vint précipitamment s'allonger à côté de moi, me prenant dans ses bras et me serrant à réellement m'en faire mal. Il était encore plus désespéré que moi, ce que j'avais du mal à saisir. George, à côté de moi, tremblait furieusement et, tandis que je tentai de consoler Fred – c'était vraiment bizarre –, je murmurais à l'intention du jumeaux le plus âgé :

« George, est-ce que ça va ?

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Souffla t-il d'une voix cassée.

-Je… j'avais peur de ce que vous penseriez de moi…

-On aurait tué Greyback à la seconde où on l'aurait vu si on avait su ça. Oh Leanne… »

Et George vint à son tour s'allonger, nous prenant Fred et moi dans ses bras. Je saisi enfin : eux me comprenait. Parce qu'ils étaient Fred et George, qu'ils étaient jumeaux et surtout, qu'ils s'étaient mis à ma place. Ils avaient réussi à s'imaginer l'enfer que j'avais vécu à cette période là. Le calvaire que c'était de vivre en ayant tué sa propre raison de vivre.

Au milieu de deux sanglots, je réussis à articuler un « Je vous aime tellement » de manière plutôt haché mais je sus qu'il m'avait entendu. Il m'avait comprise. Je m'endormis, bercé par mes pleurs et par les bras de mes deux anges gardien.

J'eus des courbatures partout pendant des jours entiers. Les garçons n'avaient pas reparlé de ce que je leur avais confié la nuit après l'attaque et ils n'avaient pas non plus fait comme si de rien n'était ; je les en remerciais, vraiment. Le ministère avait effectivement, selon la Gazette, fait passer cette attaque pour un attentat. C'était n'importe quoi. Heureusement, les gens commençaient sérieusement à douter et cela me réconfortait dans l'idée qu'ils étaient près pour le retour du Lord. Néanmoins, aucun journal n'était assez marginal pour les en persuader publiquement.

Au vu de ma... condition – j'étais pointé du doigt maintenant, en ville : « Oh, c'est la fille aux Mangemorts », merci la _Gazette_. –, je n'avais pas pu accompagner mes deux anges roux au quai. J'en avais presque pleuré et les au revoir avaient semblé durer éternellement ; plus je les voyais, moins je pouvais m'en passer. Ils étaient mon oxygène. Et surtout, ils étaient partis, avec la promesse de revenir très tôt. Je savais très bien qu'ils voulaient quitter l'école et je me surprenais à égoïstement penser qu'ils le feraient le plus tôt possible.

Sirius, quand à lui, me dorlotait encore plus qu'avant. Et... mes cauchemars étaient revenus. Au bout de la troisième nuit à réveiller Patmol toutes les deux heures avec mes cris et hurlements, j'avais décidé de les passer à me bourrer de caféine et à sortir dehors. En loup, ou pas. Je passais de longues heures à regarder les étoiles et à marcher. Je ne dormais donc plus ; j'avais trouvé des sorts et potion contre le sommeil. Malheureusement, après 3 semaines maintenant à jouer de cela, les effets de mes insomnies commençaient à se faire cruellement sentir.

« T'as une de ces têtes, Lea... » Déplora Sirius en se levant un matin.

Comme je ne dormais plus, j'avais largement le temps de faire la cuisine – et le ménage aussi, quand l'envie m'en prenais –, l'homme de la maison avait donc droit à un petit déjeuner chaud qui l'attendait tout les matins. Au début, il me remerciait. Maintenant, il grognait.

« J'y peux rien Sirius.

- Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour supprimer tes cauchemars ?

-Je... Je n'en sais rien, je verrais.

-Quand ?

-Le 7 mars peut-être. J'en ai parlé aux jumeaux et ils m'ont dit qu'il y a avait une boutique a Pré-au-Lard où je pourrais probablement trouver ce que je cherche. Comme ils ont une sortie de prévue ce weekend là, je vais y aller. Et puis... Ca me fera du bien de les revoir, je pense.

-Je le pense aussi. »

Puis après un temps, il soupira :

« J'aimerais tellement venir avec toi.

-Je sais Sirius... Je sais. Je ferais tout pour que tu sois vite innocenté, je te le promets. »

Il ne dit rien, me sourit seulement.

* * *

Aloooooooors ? je me suis bien éclatée à écrire la scène avec Greyback, en tout cas !

Une petit bonus : il y aura du vampire au menu dans le chapitre prochain ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Heeeeeeello ! Oui, ce sera jamais aussi rapide, je vous le promets :p  
Sans déconner, c'est inhabituel d'avoir un chapitre si tôt mais... je suis d'humour magnanime alors : voilà le chapitre 6. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce soir là, je sortis une nouvelle fois, sous forme humaine. Nous étions en février et la neige était toujours là. L'odeur des jumeaux avait disparu de leur pull et écharpe mais je les portais quand même, histoire d'avoir un peu d'eux avec moi. Je ne savais pas où aller, comme toujours, alors je déambulai dans les rues du Londres moldu, comme toujours. Arrivé à un parc, je m'assis sur un banc. Après un longs moment à attendre la nuit, celle-ci vint enfin et les étoiles avec elles. Je m'allongeai, les jambes pliées, un bras derrière ma tête et l'autre sur mon ventre. La lune était pleine ce soir. Mon bonnet violet me tenait chaud et heureusement, car je voyais de la fumée blanche sortir de ma bouche ou de mon nez à chaque respiration.

Je fermais les yeux, tranquille, en prenant soin de les ré-ouvrir à chaque fois que je commençais à m'endormir. Soudain, j'entendis du bruit à ma droite. Doucement, je tournais la tête. Une femme brune, accompagnée d'une blonde, marchait en ma direction. Elles devaient avoir la vingtaine. Sorcières ou moldues ? Par précaution, je mis ma main droite sur ma baguette.

« Ca va ? Lança la blonde d'une voix nasillarde.

-Vous allez bien ? »

Elles se plantèrent juste à côté du banc alors que j'y étais toujours couché. Pour ne pas rester en mauvaise position si jamais elles m'attaquaient, je me redressais, assise. En effet, depuis l'épisode avec les Mangemorts, j'avais découvert que beaucoup de personne voulait ma mort, croyant que je fricotais avec eux, et non – ô grand dieu, non – que le tristement célèbre Fenrir Greyback m'avait agressé d'une... façon étrange. Bref, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

« Eh oh, vous êtes stone ou quoi ? » Fit la femme blonde en remuant sa main – trop – près de mon visage.

Je réprimais un grognement et leur dit d'un ton sec :

« Ca va, j'aime la tranquillité

-C'est ce qu'on s'est dit avec Romane, me dit gentiment la brune, mais on voulait voir si vous alliez bien. Ca fait plusieurs nuits qu'on vous voit traîner par ici. Vous êtes de Londres ?

-Oui.

-Et vous êtes à la rue ? »

La réplique de la blonde faillit me faire rire. Faillit.

« Non.

-Vous n'êtes pas très loquace.

-Sauf votre respect, vous l'êtes trop, la rembarrais-je. »

Blondasse.

"-Okayy.

-Vous avez quelqu... »

La pauvre brune ne finit jamais sa phrase. L'autre femme s'était penché sur elle et lui avait brisé la nuque. Dans un réflexe que je bénis, j'agrippai le dos du banc de mes mains et me propulsai en arrière en donnant un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire de la blonde qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur moi. J'atterris face à elle, le banc nous séparant. Ma baguette ne me servirait pas à grand chose contre elle ; la magie n'affectait pas les vampires, ce qui, indubitablement, elle était. Je sortis donc prestement ma dague, cadeau que m'avait laissé Greyback et que j'emportais partout depuis. Mais ce mini-laps de temps donna le temps à la créature de se jeter sur moi et de me débarrasser de mon arme. Elle me plaqua à terre, à califourchon sur moi. Je grognai lorsque ma tête heurta le sol.

« Alors ma jolie, maintenant on va pouvoir parlé tranquillement.

-Génial, on est copine maintenant ? Raillais-je, énervée de m'être laissé maîtriser si facilement.

-La ferme, cracha t-elle en me serrant le cou. J'ai appris que t'as fait ami-ami avec Fenrir.

-Oh, c'est une amitié à court terme, on ne s'entend pas très b... »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase faute de pouvoir respirer. La garce serrait vraiment fort.

« Où se cache t-il ?

-C'est une blague ?! Tentais-je.

-Où est-il ? Hurla la blonde, tout crocs dehors et en m'enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau. »

Bon, c'était le moment. Je me transformai en un clin d'œil et, même si les vampires sont rapides, sur ce coup-là, j'eus le temps de planter mes propres crocs dans son cou, déchiquetant sa carotide. Je mordais de toutes mes forces alors qu'elle me griffait comme une furie. Malheureusement, elle me donna un coup à la tête – gueule – qui me fit lâcher prise. En la voyant s'avancer vers moi, je sus que j'allais mourir. Puis soudain, elle se figea et sa tête entière me tomba dessus. Je me retransformais et, sans comprendre, vomit. Un mélange de bile et de sang. Son sang. C'était dégueulasse. En me retournant, je vis la femme brune que l'autre avait... tué.

« Tu l'as tué pour me torturer à sa place ? Chouette, balançais-je, sur mes gardes. »

C'était les premiers vampires que je rencontrais et très franchement, je haïssais déjà leur race. J'étais sur le dos, me redressant avec mes deux coudes, totalement à la merci de vampirette.

« Je ne veux pas te tuer. Je m'appelle Taleo.

-Leanne, enchanté. Tu te la joue à la gentille pour avoir des réponses ? Parce que ce sera pareil, je ne sais pas où est mister loup-garou.

-Je sais.

-Ah bon ?

-Romane était trop jeune pour avoir ce pouvoir mais les vieux vampires peuvent savoir quand quelqu'un ment, m'informa la belle brune en me tendant une main, que je ne pris pas – je n'étais pas tarée, non plus.

-Sans indiscrétion, maintenant qu'on est intime, t'as quel âge ?

-379 ans.

-Donc tu ne veux pas me descendre, sinon je serais déjà morte. »

Je pris sa main pour me relever. Je n'étais en réalité pas totalement inculte à leur sujet. J'avais lu de nombreux livres sur eux. Ce qui m'intéressait maintenant, c'était de savoir que les vampires voulaient trouver Greyback.

« Dis-moi que tu cherche Greyback pour le tuer ? Suppliais-je.

-Non.

-Oh merde. Bon, alors je ne peux pas t'aid...

-Leanne, me coupa Taleo. En fait, je cherche Greyback pour lui ôter sa malédiction.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je veux tuer son loup.

-Possible ? Demandais-je.

-Tout à fait, grâce au venin qui coulent dans mon sang.

-Alors honnêtement, je te dirais volontiers où il est mais je ne le sais pas. Je suis désolée.

-C'est pas grave. Je resterais autour de toi puisque apparemment, il a un faible pour ta personne.

-Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ?

-C'est ce pourquoi j'existe, me répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence, L'âme d'un vampire nait toujours en même temps qu'une âme contraire à elle : celle d'un loup-garou. Notre but, à tous vampire, est de tuer notre homologue loup. Le mien est Fenrir Greyback.

-J'en suis rav... Attends ! M'exclamais-je. Tu peux tuer le loup de n'importe qui ?

-Malheureusement non. Je ne peux le faire qu'une seule fois sur mon équivalent loup-garou et une fois mon sang utilisé, je mourrais avec Fenrir.

-Mon oncle est un loup-garou. Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de le guérir ? »

-Qui l'a transformé ?

-Aucune idée, nous n'en avons jamais parlé.

-Alors je ne peux rien faire pour toi, louve.

-Et si... si c'est Greyback qui l'a mordu, ton sang marcherait ?

-Cela pourrait, mais il faut boire le sang avant la première transformation.

-Qui a lieu à la première pleine lune, oui c'est un peu tard pour lui, malheureusement.

-Après cette première transformation, un vampire naît quelque part et alors il est trop tard pour le soigner avec le sang du vampire original. Mais si un loup-garou n'est dangereux pour personne, alors son vampire contraire n'a pas à le tuer.

-Oh, merci du renseignement. _Il ne disent pas ça dans les livres, _pensais-je.

-Je te revaudrais ça si tu survis, me sourit-elle après un instant.

-Ca quoi ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu me sers d'appât pour Fenrir. »

Je ne dis rien, abasourdie. Elle disparut en un coup de vent et je me retrouvais seule, bouche bée, le regard dans le vide et un cadavre décapité à mes pieds.

**17 février**

_Mes amours,_

_Vous n'allez jamais, jamais croire ce qu'il m'est arrivé cette semaine. J'ai rencontré mon tout premier vampire –enfin, une autre a essayé de me tuer mais je suis plus féroce que j'en ai l'air. Taleo, le gentil vampire femelle, m'a appris qu'elle voulait plus ou moins tuer Greyback – en réalité elle veut seulement lui ôter son loup, mais c'est déjà ça. Du coup, de me dire qu'un vampire possédant un sang anti-loup-garou pourchasse le mec qui veut me tuer – entre autre –, ca me rassure un peu._

_Et puis j'ai arrêté de prendre mes potions anti-sommeil. J'arrive à plus ou moins dormir maintenant. Vous ne m'en voulez pas si je dors dans votre chambre ? Si je m'écoutais, et surtout si Sirius n'était pas là, j'irai directement dans votre vrai chambre au Terrier, que je n'ai jamais vu, soit dit en passant. A part ça, vous me manquez atrocement et j'ai hâte de vous voir dans 18 jours._

_La fille que vous aimez le plus au monde,  
votre Gayl._

**25 février**

_Quoi ?! Mais ca va pas, c'est dangereux les vampires, t'es tarée ou quoi ! – Bon, laissons George péter un câble et je vais écrire à sa place. Hum, hum, je vais recommencer :_

_Très chère beauté fatale,  
fréquenter les buveurs de sang, c'est mal, chérie, très mal. Mais bon... Si elle ne veut pas te croquer, alors ça va._

_Tu dors, ca c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Fais-tu encore des cauchemars ? Tu sais que si ca ne va pas, tu l'écris, et on arrive dans la foulée en récupérant nos balais qu'Ombrage – maudite soit cette grenouille malfaisante – nous as volé. Pour notre chambre au Terrier, je crois que même maman n'y a jamais mis les pieds, il va falloir nous convaincre._

_Sinon, nous aussi on a une bonne nouvelle, hormis le fait que l'on se voit dans 10 jours : 93, chemin de Traverse. Je laisse le mystère planer, ca le fait comme ça._

_Do LEANNE ! TOUT VA BIEN ? Cet abruti de Fred ne t'a même pas demandé si ca allait !_

_Donc, on t'embrasse de tout notre cœur, à très vite,  
tes roux préférés._

Enfin ! La journée de sortie à Pré-au-Lard était enfin aujourd'hui. J'avais transplané dans la matinée et attendait Fred et George dans l'allée principale, par où je savais qu'ils allaient arriver avec les autres élèves, sûrement. Après de longues minutes d'attente, deux têtes rousses entrèrent dans mon champ de vision. Oubliant toute dignité, je me mis à courir dans leur direction. Quand ils me virent, un large sourire fendit leurs faces identiques. D'un bond, je sautais vers eux et George me réceptionna tout contre lui, me serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Nous riions tout les trois, sous le regard curieux des autres. J'atterris dans les bras de Fred quand George m'y jeta pour dire aux gens, le plus sincèrement du monde :

« C'est notre jumelle.

-C'est une blague, fit Fred en me lâchant. En vrai, c'est notre maîtresse commune.

-Donc allez voir ailleurs qu'on fête nos retrouvailles, continua son frère. »

Je souriais de toutes mes dents, serrant leurs mains dans les miennes.

« Vous m'avez manqué !

-On se quitte seulement deux mois et tu nous reviens dans cet état !

-Cet état ?

-Cet état, continua Fred.

-Regarde moi les cernes que tu as !

-Et puis tu es pâle comme tout.

-Tu fais encore des cauchemars ? Me demanda George.

-Eh ! J'étais contente de vous voir mais ca y est, vous gâcher ma journée, boudais-je.

-Cauchemars ?

-Oui.

-Alors c'est parti ! On a une bonne adresse pour ça ! »

Fred me mis un bras autour des épaules et celui de George vint m'enserrer la taille. Je me serrais contre eux, ravie de pouvoir les retrouver.

« … du coup, je sais pas, je me sens moins en danger avec Taleo qui rôde dans les parages. »

Je venais de raconter en détail toutes ma vie aux jumeaux depuis leur départ en janvier. Assis autour d'une bieraubeurre, nous discutions tranquillement. Les garçons m'avaient éclairés quand à l'adresse sur la lettre et nous devions allez visitez l'endroit en mai – je ne savais pas comment les deux idiots allaient s'arranger pour y être, d'ailleurs. J'étais collée à George, ma tête sur son épaule et en face de nous, Fred commença à raconter des histoires anecdotiques sur Ombrage, qui nous firent tous les trois pouffé. Enfin, je respirais à nouveau ce n'était pas croyable qu'ils puissent m'être indispensables à ce point là. Parfois, je me surprenais à penser qu'ils étaient un peu mes Liam à moi, dans un sens.

Nous étions allés chercher des potions pour « un sommeil paisible » dans une vieille boutique du coin la dame m'avait certifié que cela marchait. Je verrais bien ce soir, de toute façon. Il était déjà tard lorsque nous avions décidé d'aller aux Trois Balais et maintenant, après avoir tant parlé, il était presque temps que mes amis rentrent dans leur maison.

« Je ne peux pas rentrer clandestinement ? Soufflais-je en marchant cette fois appuyé sur Freddie.

-On aimerait bien, mais Ombrage ne va pas aimer ça.

-Je la déteste. J'irais bien lui lancer un sort. Ou planter mes crocs dans sa carotide, tiens.

-C'est pour ça qu'on t'aime, Lea !

-Et pour tellement d'autre chose… ajoutais-je humblement. »

Malheureusement, lorsque nous vîmes apparaître les grilles du château, je sus qu'il étant tant pour moi de laisser mes deux amis. Après moult câlins et effusions d'amour, je transplanai.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de prophétie ? Demandais-je à Sirius alors que nous regardions un film moldu dans le salon, assis l'un contre l'autre. Je veux dire, quel est le rapport avec Voldemort ?

-Ne dis pas son nom, me rabroua t-il en se redressant.

-Tu m'as comprise.

-Disons qu'il pourrait lui servir d'arme assez puissante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ?

-Pas grand-chose. Il l'a recherche trop activement pour qu'elle n'est aucun ascendant sur lui ou sur Harry, m'apprit Patmol.

-Mais…

-C'est tout ce que l'on sait, Leanne. »

J'arrêtai d'insister mais me promit de ne pas lâcher l'affaire, me recouchant contre lui.

Nous étions presque en mai. J'avais échangé de très nombreuses lettres avec les jumeaux qui m'avaient appris les dégâts que faisait Ombrage à Poudlard. Apparemment, les buses des 5ème année commenceraient dans environ une semaine dans une ambiance réellement déprimante. La dernière lettre que j'avais reçue de mes amis en était à preuve :

**27 avril**

_Ici, c'est nul. Le crapaud veut notre mort : elle va le payer._

_On t'aime. Tu nous manques._

_Tes renardeaux._

Voilà qui résumait bien la situation. Alors que je faisais le tri dans tous mes papiers, cahiers et livres, avant d'aller me coucher, Sirius vint frapper à ma porte. Je vis le bout de son nez pointé dans la chambre des jumeaux – que j'avais fais mienne – :

« Je peux entrer ? Murmura t-il. »

Je ris : il agissait vraiment comme s'il était mon père.

« Bien sûr, Patmol.

-Cool ! Sourit-il en venant s'asseoir à mes côté. »

Et il ne dit plus rien.

« Sirius ? Demandais-je, incertaine quant à l'attitude à adopter.

-…

-Sirius ?

-…je m'ennuie.

-Roh mais c'est pas vrai ! Un vrai gamin celui-là, râlais-je.

-Oui et ben toi tu sors tout le temps, et moi je suis enfermée ici, grogna t-il.

-Alors lève-toi. On sort. »

Il me jeta un regard d'abord inexpressif, puis interrogateur, puis plein d'espoir, puis extatique et enfin, triste.

« Impossible. Le ministère me recherche.

-Et on emmerde précisément le ministère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Greyback essaye de te tuer, je te rappelle. »

Je maîtrisai le froncement de mes sourcils.

« Hum, oui. Mais ne t'en fait pas ça.

-Pas m'en faire ? Pas m'en faire ! Elle est bonne, celle-là. Il s…

-Black. Le coupai-je. Tu meurs d'envie d'aller dehors. Sous ta forme animagus, on devrait passer inaperçu.

-Oui, un loup et un chien à Londres, c'est courant suis-je bête.

-Personne ne nous remarquera, Patmol, il est presque 23h. »

Quelques insistances plus tard, nous étions dehors. Lui en chien, la queue entre les jambes et moi, droite et fière. Je lui mordis l'oreille et émettant un petit jappement afin qu'il se décoince un peu. Il me gronda légèrement : il n'était pas rassuré du tout. Au lieu de m'énerver, je lui léchai le museau afin de le rassurer. Cela le calme un peu et il me mit un coup de langue à son tour. Il n'y avait presque personne au parc. Nous en profitions tout deux pour jouer, se chamailler bruyamment. Sirius était infiniment heureux : cela se voyait. J'étais tellement fière de l'avoir convaincu de sortir !

Alors que nous nous battions gentiment, une ombre apparut juste derrière moi. Ma première pensée fut de fuir lorsque je pensai instantanément à Greyback. Je me repris néanmoins bien vite : faisant un saut de côté en me transformant tout en poussant Sirius pour faire face à l'ennemi, je poussai un grondement effrayant. Je me détendis quand je reconnu Taleo. Elle me sourit d'une manière presque tendre et s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Sirius lui sauta dessus.

« Sirius, non ! Hurlais-je en l'attrapant par le flanc. Non ! »

Je vis avec effroi les dents de Taleo s'allonger et mimer de se planter dans le cou de Sirius. Celui-ci se retransforma, ce qui me fit tomer lourdement en arrière. Se tenant entre moi et le vampire, il était près à attaquer, baguette en main, tandis que Taleo semblait carrément vouloir le manger. Je me relevai.

« STOP ! »

Mon cri fit se calmer Taleo comme si de rien n'était : son visage redevint impassible en une seconde. Sirius, lui, ne bougea pas d'un cil. D'une voix grave et menaçante, il me lança sans se retourner :

« Qui est-ce ?

-Taleo, répondis-je précipitamment. C'est une amie, Sirius, range ta baguette avant qu'elle ne perde sa sympathie. S'il-te-plaît. »

Respirant lentement et fortement, l'animagus finit enfin par baisser sa baguette et se redresser, abandonnant sa position d'attaque. Je respirai un grand coup en le ramenant à moi, agrippant nerveusement sa main.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça Taleo, s'il-te-plaît, soufflais-je.

-Ton ami est impulsif,dit-elle froidement.

-Oui. Oui. Mais ca va i…

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? L'agressa Sirius.

-Ok, on va tous se détendre, merci, intervins-je. Taleo, il y a un problème avec Greyback ?

-Il est dans les environ de Londres depuis déjà deux semaines semaines je préfère que tu te tiennes prête si jamais il t'attaque.

-Greyback est dans le coin ? Fis Sirius, toujours méfiant.

-C'est… merci de m'avoir prévenu Taleo.

-Merci ?! S'offusqua mon aîné.

-Sirius, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de nous interrompre. Suppliai-je. Est-ce que… est-ce que je pourrais avoir de ton sang, Taleo ? Juste au cas où tu ne serais pas là à tant. »

Elle hésita longuement : je savais que ce que je lui demandais était compliqué. Si elle me donnais son sang et que je m'en servais contre Greyback, elle mourrait, sans même pouvoir le prévoir. Néanmoins, elle m'avais clairement dit qu'elle ne vivait que pour cela alors j'étais persuadée qu'elle allait me le donner. Après tout, j'avais plus de chance de croiser mister Loup-garou qu'elle.

La brune mordit dans son poignet et sortit de sa besace une bouteille vide qu'elle remplit. Pourquoi diantre avait-elle cela dans son sac ?!

«Si tu dois servir, fais-le vite, afin qu'il ne te tue pas avant. Quelques gouttes suffiront. Ne gâche pas ta chance. A bientôt, louve. Adieu, chien.

-… elle a conscience qu'elle vient presque de m'insulter ? Fit Sirius une fois le vampire parti.

-Hn. »

J'étais bien trop occupé à regarder avec intérêt le sang de Taleo dans ma bouteille de verre pour répondre aux caprices de mon ami. Il était très sombre. Plus que celui des humains, je crois. Quand je pensais que Greyback serait bien plus inoffensif sans son loup et que j'aurais peut-être une chance de le battre… Je ne sais pas, je me sentais moins inutile aux yeux de l'humanité. Tout ce que j'avais fait contre lui s'était jusqu'à présent vouer à des échecs cuisants et à beaucoup de souffrances pour moi. Physique comme psychologique ma cicatrice sur la joue me rappelait sans arrêt que ce taré allait probablement essayer de me violer à notre prochaine rencontre.

« Leanne ? Houhou, il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? M'appela Sirius en toquant à mon crane et avec une mine boudeuse, je me pressai contre lui, entourant sa taille de mes bras :

-On rentre ?

-On rentre, sourit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. »

« Lea ! Cria la voix de Sirius. Lea, descend s'il-te-plaît ! »

Je grognai : il était 13h et je venais de me réveiller. Nous avions discuté et jouer jusqu'à tard hier soir et je me demandais où Sirius trouvait toute cette énergie. Volant une chemise à un des jumeaux dans leur placard – il faisait une chaleur terrifiante ces dernier temps –, j'enfilais un court short et je rejoins Sirius en bas. Lorsque j'arrivai au salon, j'eus l'agréable surprise d'y trouver Remus. Souriante, je couru l'enlacer.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu, tonton.

-Je travaille, jeune fille, contrairement à certains – il lança un regard à Sirius qui ouvrit la bouche, outré. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va, je dors à nouveau depuis un moment et Sirius et moi, on s'occupe comme on peut. Et toi ?

-Oh, je tente de réparer tout les dégâts que peut faire Nymphodora dans la maison.

-Quelle fréquentation tu as là ! Me moquais-je.

-Tiens, en parant de ça, fit remarquer Sirius, ta nièce a réellement des fréquentations dangereuse. »

Remus haussa un sourcil en me regardant en biais. Quant à moi je fis les gros yeux à Sirius _Ce niais va dire à Lunard qu'il a rencontré Taleo. Taleo qui était en _dehors_ de cette maison. Dieu qu'il était bête !_

« Eh bien hier j'a… »

Je me transformai en louve et lui sauta dessus, ignorant le « Leanne ! » outré de mon oncle. Je grognai gentiment, pour le prévenir d'un danger. Si qui que se soit apprenait qu'il était sortit dehors, ca allait mal se passer pour nous deux : notre liberté, en réalité la sienne, donc la mienne, allait être plus ou moins brimées. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il comprit le message je me reculai et me retransformai.

« Mais qui se qui t'a pris Leanne ?! Demanda, effaré, Remus.

-Rien tonton, c'est un jeu entre nous.

-Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de vous faire vivre tout les deux ici tu commence à devenir aussi folle que Sirius.

-Mais je t'en pris Remus, descends-moi devant Lea ! – il grogna quelque chose d'intelligible et je le coupai, histoire de changer de sujet : –

- Comment va Tonks, à part ces innombrables maladresses ?

-Oh, tu sais, je crois sincèrement que j'ai trouvé la femme qui me convient, avoua t-il d'une voix douce. »

Ca me faisait réellement plaisir de voir mon oncle aussi heureux. Nous discutâmes encore quelques heures puis il s'en alla juste après avoir mangé avec nous. Alors que je faisais la vaisselle, je sentis Sirius m'enlacer surprise, je souris néanmoins et posai l'assiette que j'étais en train de laver dans l'évier. Doucement, je me retournai et le prit dans mes bras mon instinct de loup sentait qu'il y avait de la tristesse dans son âme. Tout en lui frictionnant le dos, je restai silencieuse, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là avec moi Leanne. Je pense que je serais devenu fou si j'avais été seul. »

Je souris, resserrant mon étreinte sur lui.

« Et moi je pense que je me serais déjà tué à force d'ennui. »

Il rigola c'était l'effet voulu. En réalité, si j'avais été seule ici, j'aurais foncé tête la première dans tous les plus infimes combats qui se seraient présentés à moi. Je me devais d'avouer qu'en plus de me donner une raison supplémentaire de ne pas me tuer bêtement, Sirius m'offrait une sorte de figure protectrice que j'appréciais réellement. Je sentis mon ami me lâcher et se reculer comme à son habitude, il m'embrasse le front, lentement, puis souris de manière espiègle :

« Voilà, c'était le moment émotion. On joue aux échecs ? »

** 11 mai**

_Notre amour de toujours que l'on aime plus que tout,_

_ Pourrais-tu, ô divine déesse, nous faire une faveur et aller au 93, chemin de Traverse afin de visiter notre futur magasin à Georgie et moi ? Je sais que tu vas dire oui, parce que tu es parfaite._

_Merci, merci, merci, et à très vite,_

_Tes serviteurs dévoués._

… n'était-ce pas moi le « serviteur » sur ce coup-là ? Bref, ils avaient de la chance que je les aime plus que n'importe qui d'autre, quand même. Je m'habillai, volant au passage – encore – une chemise à George et tombai sur Sirius :

« Je sors, j'ai une course à faire, dis-je de suite avant qu'il ne pose la question.

-Une course ?

-Au chemin de traverse.

-… c'est dangereux ?

-Non, Sirius.

-Hn. Fais attention à toi, OK ?

-Pas de soucis. »

Je lui fichai un bisou sur la joue et m'enfuie dehors. Je n'aimais pas trop le printemps et l'été. C'était des saisons qui ne me mettaient pas à l'aise il y avait trop de monde dans les rues, il faisait trop chaud, le soleil était un engin de torture pour mes yeux et surtout, les jours était beaucoup, beaucoup trop longs. Arrivée dans le quartier sorcier, bien sûr, je sentis qu'on me jetait des œillades curieuses : peu de gens me connaissaient et ceux pour qui c'était le cas le devait à mon altercation publique avec Greyback et, accessoirement Bellatrix et Nott. Ainsi, je fis mon possible pour me faire discrète pour finalement arriver au numéro 93. Me dépêchant d'entrer afin de me faire happée par des passants nerveux, je me butai au torse d'un homme… très grand. D'un homme très, très grand.

« Oh je suis navrée, excusez-moi mons…

-Vous êtes là pour la visite ? Demanda t-il d'un ton bourru.

-Oui. Oui, je suis là pour ça. Mes amis n'ont pas p…

-Je sais.

-Okeeeey, soufflais-je doucement, à la fois amusée et intimidée par l'attitude de l'homme.

-Suivez-moi. »

Alors qu'il marchait, je courais presque. Le bâtiment était vieux et poussiéreux. Sur deux étages, il était immense. Je me demandais combien il coûtait mais je n'osai pas demander, de peur de me faire écraser par l'homme, ou même tuer d'un regard. La visite dura presque une heure et force dut de constater que cet endroit me semblait parfait pour le projet des jumeaux.

« Alors, vous confirmer la vente ?

-Confirmer la v… ? Ah oui, oui. Je pense que oui.

-L'argent. Exigea le géant.

-…. C'est-à-dire qu…

-John ! On l'a, calme John, gentil. »

Je me retournai et fis face aux jumeaux. Fred, qui secouait les billets sous le nez du dit « John », me fit un bisou au passage et George vint m'étreindre, sans ce préoccupé du payement qu'effectuait son frère.

« Tu m'as manqué, souffla t-il dans mes cheveux.

-Toi aussi. On peut dire que vous arrivez au bon moment.

-Oh John est inoffensif, me dit-il doucement en se reculant et en me prenant le visage en coupe : Tu as bien meilleure mine qu'il y a deux mois.

-George, j'ai cru que ce mec allait me démonter la face parce que je n'avais pas l'argent. Mais merci pour le compliment.

-C'est payé ! Intervint Fred en me mettant un bras par-dessus les épaules et en m'embrassant longuement la tempe.

-Nous voilà propriétaires ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

-Mais… mais d'où vous venez, vous, au fait ?! N'êtes-vous pas censé être en cours et révisez vos ASPICS ?

-Il s'avère qu'on a fait une petite blague à Ombrage… Fit calmement George en me souriant malicieusement.

-Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? »

Ils me racontèrent comment ils avaient ruiné les BUSES des élèves de 5ème année, les Feuxfous Fuseboum et la tête à Ombrage. J'en avais mal aux côtes tellement je riais en imaginant la scène.

« Sirius ! Regarde qui je t'ai ramené.

-Eh ! De la compagnie ! S'écria Sirius en offrant une poignée de main à chacun des deux rouquins. Ou les as-tu trouvés ?

-Chemin de Traverse. Ils arrêtent l'école, fis-je calmement en m'asseyant à table et en croquant dans un biscuit resté là. Vous voulez du thé ?

-Oui !

-Parfa…

-Attendez, intervint Sirius. Vous arrêtez, genre, définitivement ?

-Hn.

-Votre mère…

-Va nous tuer, balança Fred.

-Ou pire, continua George.

-Oui, c'est ce que je me disais aussi.

-Mais c'est pas grave : on est majeurs.

-C'est pas faux, concéda le brun.

-Le thé est prêt ! Dis-je en servant tout le monde et en m'essayant aux côté de Sirius.

-Hum, hum, toussotèrent les jumeaux en me regardant bizarrement.

-… quoi ?

-On te laisse juste quelques semaines… Commença George.

-…et tu nous délaisse pour Sirius ? Finit Fred. »

Je m'apprêtai à exploser de rire mais Sirius ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il mit un bras sur mes épaules et, me collant à lui, s'exclama :

« Et oui, c'est ça d'avoir un charisme génialement légendaire ! »

Les jumeaux se firent houspiller par leur mère – un peu par Arthur, également – lorsqu'ils allèrent passer un jour chez elle, histoire de la tenir au courant de leurs agissements concernant l'école. Il fut décidé, à l'encontre de Molly, qu'en attendant d'avoir fini les travaux dans leur futur magasin, Fred et George habiteraient avec nous au manoir des Black – ce qui, pour ainsi dire, nous arrangeait tous. Nous avions tout les trois repris nos vieilles habitudes et dormir avec eux était tellement agréable que je me demandais comment j'avais pu m'en passer si longtemps. Malgré les avertissements de Taleo, Greyback ne pointa pas le bout de son nez : à mon propre avis, les trois Mangemorts avaient du se faire rabrouer par le Lord à cause de leur petite sauterie au chemin de Traverse les yeux étaient maintenant tourné vers le retour probablement vrai du mage noir.

Les gens s'interrogeaient de plus en plus. Aidant les jumeaux avec leurs travaux pour la boutique, il m'arrivait de me faire interpeller par des passants qui me demandaient si les histoires que racontait la Gazette sur moi étaient vraies. Guignols…

« A qui tu penses avec ce regard-là ma jolie ? Me demanda Fred en secouant sa main devant mon visage.

-Oh rien. On a fini ici ?

-Encore quelques trucs à ranger et ce sera bon, fit George en passant à côté de moi, un carton à la main. »

Les garçons avaient décidé de faire les travaux essentiellement manuellement, ce que, bizarrement, je trouvais d'une certaine maturité. Je secouais la tête en pensant à toute la bêtise dont ils faisaient parfois preuve et m'emparai à mon tour d'un carton.

Environ une heure après, tout était fini alors que nous éteignions toutes les lumières et fermions les portes, une main se posa sur mon épaule gauche : réagissant au quart de tour, je pris le bras de mon agresseur et mis toutes mes forces dans mes mains pour le faire se renverser.

« Leanne ! Me coupa George dans mon élan et je compris que mon « agresseur » n'en était pas un. »

Me retournant, je tombai nez à nez avec Arthur Weasley.

« Mr Weasley ? Que se passe t-il ? Tout le monde va bien ? M'inquiétais-je aussitôt et je sentais les jumeaux remuer à mes côtés.

-Au manoir, venez vite. »

* * *

Tada. Enjoyed ? Love


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! Chapitre 7 et oui,_ Victoire Potter_, si tu passe par là, c'est la scène au ministère !  
Laissez des reviews, ca fait touours plaisir et ca motive pour avancer :)

Cœur.

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation quand nous arrivâmes au square Grimmaurd tous les membres de l'ordre étaient là, il y avait des élèves que je ne connaissais pas et un vieil homme que je reconnu aussitôt : c'était Dumbledore, le principal de Poudlard.

« Que se passe t-il papa ? Demanda Fred, plus proche de son frère que nécessaire, ses yeux balayant la pièce d'un regard vif.

-Il y a eu une att…

-Où sont Remus, Sirius et Harry ? Et Kingsley ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose au ministre ? Demandais-je, ayant identifié les absents.

-Leanne, s'il te plaît, laisse-le t'expliquer, me demanda Nymphodora d'une voix peinée que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Dites-moi que Remus va bien ? Grimaçais en ayant un horrible pincement un cœur.

-Il… commença Fol-œil.

-Leanne, je vais bien. »

Je lançais un « Oh mon Dieu » en me jetant dans les bras de mon oncle. Je vis à peine Harry derrière lui, néanmoins, je sentis sa tristesse.

« Patmol… Où est-il Remus ? Soufflais-je en le regardant dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse que je ne trouvai pas. »

Seul me répondit son silence.

« Il est mort. Comprit George d'une voix amer. Que s'est-il passé nom de Dieu ? »

Sirius. Mort. Associé dans une seule et même phrase, ces deux mots ne trouvaient pas de sens, pas de significations qui justifiaient leur présence dans celle-ci. C'était absurde. Sirius ne pouvait pas être mort. Nous n'étions sortit que quelques fois et il ne serait pas sorti seul à moins que…

« Voldemort est venu près du manoir ?

-Au ministère, répondit calmement Ron.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius était là-bas ? Intervint Fred, d'une voix presque larmoyante.

-Voldemort à tendu un piège à Harry et ils ont tous foncé tête baissée, cracha presque Fol-œil.

-La prophétie était là-bas les Mangemorts aussi. Ils nous attendaient, continua Ginny.

-C'était ce que cherchais Vous-savez-qui, ajouta Ron. Seul Harry pouvait la trouver. Il y eu une bataille avec les Mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre sont arrivés. Sirius compris.

-Mais pourquoi ? M'énervais-je. Il n'aurait même pas du avoir connaissance de ça !

-Severus l'en a informé, dit mon oncle.

-C'est Bellatrix qui l'a tué, résonna la voix lourde de sanglot d'Harry.

-Voldemort est arrivé et s'est battu contre Harry, fit un autre élève que je ne connaissais pas. Puis Dumbledore est intervenu. Lorsque le ministre est arrivé, les Mangemorts avaient fuit.

-Mais il a vu Voldemort, finit Ginny. »

Cela faisait un moment que je n'écoutais plus. Sirius. Était. Mort. Ces mots dansaient dans ma tête, comme dans un chaos désordonné, ils murmuraient leur sens à mon oreilles, ou même directement à mon cerveau. Je comprenais petit à petit ce que sa mort entraînait. Fini les journées passées avec lui à parler, jouer aux échecs, se chamailler. Fi-ni.

« Leanne ? Me demanda mon oncle, connaissant mon attachement pour l'animagus.

-Personne d'autre n'a été blessé ? Demandais-je d'un ton neutre alors que j'avais des pulsions meurtrières.

-Rien qu'on ne puisse guérir, m'apprit Hermione, qui parlait pour la première fois – et je rendis alors compte qu'elle devait elle aussi être très attaché à Sirius, au vu des larmes séchées sur ses joues.

-Vous avez récupéré la prophétie ? Continua George.

-Elle a été brisée dans la bataille, balança Harry. »

Le pauvre... Sirius était le dernier membre de sa famille et il venait de le voir mourir sous ses yeux. Pour bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, sa mort avait été totalement inutile. Nous avions perdu un ami cher et l'arme que convoitait Voldemort. Je m'avançais et à la grande surprise de tous – surtout celle d'Harry – je pris l'Élu dans mes bras. Lorsqu'il soupira en s'appuyant sur moi, je sus qu'il comprit ce que je tentais de lui dire : je savais comme ca faisait mal. Pas autant que d'autres, bien sûr, et pas autant que lui-même, mais j'avais une petite idée de sa souffrance. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente seul, car c'était le pire qu'il puisse faire.

Je le lâchai et montai les escaliers avec un regard rassurant aux jumeaux, afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Arrivé au premier étage, je me retrouvai devant la porte où se trouvait Buck. Depuis que j'étais là, il s'était habitué à moi et je venais souvent le voir afin de lui tenir compagnie. Je savais Sirius très proche de lui il allait beaucoup manqué à l'hippogriffe. Autant qu'à moi... J'entrai dans la pièce je ne pleurai pas même si l'envie ne me manquait pas. Je ne restai pas longtemps, car je devais redescendre. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, je vis mon oncle qui commençait à monter.

« Remus ?

-Oh Leanne, je venais justement te chercher, me sourit-il tristement. »

Je ne dis rien mais vins me blottir dans ses bras Lunard était à présent le dernier Maraudeur en vie – si on excluait ce traite de Queue-de-verre – et j'imaginai que le mort de Sirius avait fait remonter en lui de nombreux souvenirs de ces défunts amis qu'il aurait probablement préféré oublier.

« Ca va aller ? Soufflais-je.

-Je... oui, oui, me répondit-il d'une voix pleine de sanglots.

-Je t'aime tonton. »

Je le sentis sourire lorsqu'il me serra plus fort encore.

« Moi aussi ma Leanne. Moi aussi. »

Nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre lorsque Ron vint, à son tour, nous chercher pour manger. Manger ? Qui de nous avait la force ou même l'envie de manger ? Nous le suivîmes quand même jusqu'à la cuisine où, bêtement, je cherchai Sirius du regard. Mes yeux gris-bleu ne trouvèrent pas les siens _ils ne les trouveront plus jamais_, pensais-je amèrement, sentant mes lèvres trembler. Souriant tendrement à Harry, je vis qu'Hermione Ginny et leur deux autres camarades – une blonde et un grand brun – l'entouraient, sans essayer de le faire rire ou sourire, non : ils étaient juste là, en parfaits amis. Cela me fit sourire encore plus. Un peu à l'écart, Fred et George parlait entre eux à voix basse, toujours aussi proches. Les adultes, quant à eux, la mine grave, étaient tous en bout de table.

Lunard toussota pour faire remarquez notre présence alors que Ron rejoignait sa place, juste à droite de Harry. Quant çà moi, je rejoins mes deux amours.

« Eh, ca va vous ? Demandais-je en me mettant en face d'eux, ne voulant pas les déranger dans leur proximité.

-Ca peut aller, répondis George en me tendant la main. Et toi ?

-Je sais pas, je ne me rends pas encore bien compte. Ca viendrait avec le temps je suppose. Vous le connaissiez depuis longtemps ? Ajoutais-je après un instant en jouant avec les doigts qui m'étaient offerts.

-Oh non, on l'a connu en début d'année. Souffla Fred et George continua :

-Seul Hermione, Harry et Ron l'avait déjà rencontré avec la rentrée. Sans oublier Lupin, bien entendu.

-Oh... d'accord.

-Mais tu sais, ajouta George au bout d'un moment, il était de ces adultes qui savaient s'amuser, qui savaient rester un enfant alors...

-... on s'est vite attaché. »

Je souris : oh oui, Sirius avaient s'amuser. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Je savais : il avait voulu sauver Harry. C'était entièrement défendable comme argument mais pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi était-il allé à la rencontre de sa mort ? Cette Bellatrix... Si je la revoyais un jour, je la tuerais. Je la tuerais et, avec un plaisir sans joie, je penserais à Sirius. A cet ami qui était parti trop tôt. A ce meilleur ami, à ce parrain, à cette figure paternel, à ce frère de toute une vie, à ce guerrier, à cet homme extraordinaire qu'il était.

Une semaine était passée. Il avait été décidé que je serais la nouvelle gardienne du secret du manoir des Black. C'était Fol-oeil lui-même qui me l'avait proposé et j'avouais en avoir été réellement flattée, presque fière. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas répondu de suite ; Greyback me traquait toujours et j'étais donc plus susceptible de me faire capturer par les Mangemorts que n'importe quel autre membre de l'Ordre. Il me fallut énormément de raison pour accepter cette offre. Mon oncle y fut pour beaucoup : il voulait à tout prix me savoir à l'abri et cette maison était l'abri le plus sûr au monde. Pour ne pas le peiné, j'acceptai. Ainsi, depuis une semaine, j'étais l'heureuse propriétaire d'un immense manoir. Le manoir des Black. Le manoir de Sirius, comme celui de Bellatrix. Le manoir de Sirius, sans Sirius.

Nous avions fini les travaux avec les jumeaux et ceux-ci, trop contents de leur chance, décidèrent très vite de s'installer définitivement avec moi. Bien que je me doutais de leur décision depuis le début, je fus réellement soulagée vivre dans cette immense maison sans compagnie était pire que tout. On fêta cela le cœur lourd, néanmoins, juste tout les trois.

Le début des vacances fut déjà là. Après 2 semaines passées à nettoyer et commencer à arranger le magasin, nous décidâmes d'aller passer quelques jours chez les Weasley, qui réclamait de voir ses deux fils. Fred et George avait prévu de ne pas rester plus de quelques jours connaissant par cœur leur mère, ils savaient qu'elle allait insister pour qu'il revienne habiter chez elle. Mais les jumeaux s'étaient vite habitués à vivre en autonomie, et la vie que nous menions tout les trois étaient loin d'être ennuyeuse. Entre les batailles d'eau, celles pour la salle de bain, celles pour la cuisine, pour la lessive ou toutes autres formes de tâches ménagères, nous ressemblions plus à des gamins qu'aux adultes que nous étions censés être.

« Leeeeeeaaaaaanneeeeeee ! Leanne !

-Roh, c'est bon, je viens, je viens. »

Oh! quelle impatience. C'est bon, j'étais prête, pas besoin de crier ! Ma valise à la main, en short et débardeur, je descendis les escalier pour rejoindre Fred et George qui m'attendaient en bas. Le premier me prit aussitôt la main et le second passa son bras sur mes épaules. Nous transplanâmes. Leur maison était... spéciale. Bancale. Et terriblement attirante dans son étrangeté. Elle donnait envie d'y vivre. Je souris comme une enfant à mes amis, vraiment emballée à l'idée de découvrir le lieu où ils avaient grandit.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Molly et elle se précipita sur ses garçons, qui me lâchèrent pour aller l'étreindre. Mon sourire s'élargit : cette famille était comme la mienne. Molly vint m'entourer de ses bras et fit mine de s'emparer de nos valises nous les rattrapâmes avant elle.

« Comme je suis contente que vous soyez là ! Je nous ai fait un bon repas pour ce soir. Charlie est à la maison pour une semaine, les garçons. Leanne, Charlie est mon second fils il étudie les dragons. Je suis sur que vous allez vous entendre, c'est certain, oui. Oh ! Malheureusement, Bill et Percy ne pourront pas être là. Mais... »

Elle ne s'arrêta que quand Ron l'interrompu, vautré dans le canapé du salon :

« Maman, ton repas brûle. »

Et dans un grand cri, elle se précipita dans la cuisine. Tout le long, mon sourire niais ne m'avait pas quitté. Cette maison _respirait_ le bonheur de la famille. C'était tellement agréable ! Ron et Ginny nous saluèrent brièvement. Arriva le fameux Charlie, sacrément beau gosse, roux, évidemment.

« Leanne, donc ? Demanda t-il, un sourire charmeur en coin, puis se baissant pour me faire un baise main.

-Eh bien, Fred, George, soufflais-je, prenez exemple sur votre frère qui a tant de bonnes manières.

-Tu rigoles, là ? S'insurgea aussitôt Fred.

-On se plie toujours en quatre pour toi ! Assura George. »

Je fis un clin d'œil à Charlie, qui m'avait rendu ma main.

« Ce que j'aime vous embêtez ! »

Le grand frère des jumeaux émit un petit rire en me détaillant de haut en bas, ce qui parut irriter mes renardeaux.

« Trouve t'en une autre, Charlie, celle-ci n'est pas pour toi.

-Elle est bien trop délicate.

-Bien trop sauvage, reprit Fred et George termina :

-Et puis elle nous préfère cent fois à toi. »

Je ris à mon tour, me retournant vers eux, l'air faussement courroucé :

« Je suis sur que Charlie se fera une joie de me faire visiter les lieux si vous ne le faites pas dans les deux minutes qui viennent.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, délicieuse créature, minauda le roux. »

Ni une, ni deux, je me sentis tiré en avant par Fred et George et emmené dans les escaliers. Une fois dans ceux-là, ils crièrent à l'unisson :

« Content de te revoir, Charlie !

-Moi aussi, les sales gosses, moi aussi, répondit, amusé mais attendri, leur aîné. »

Les jumeaux m'entraînèrent à travers les – très – nombreuses marches en me lançant des : « Chambre d'amis. », « Chambre à Gin' », « Salle de bain », « Toilettes » et autres « Débarras ». Enfin, ils se stoppèrent devant une porte, posant les valises à terre. Raclement de gorge pour chacun d'eux :

« Ce que tu t'apprête à voir va choquer ta sensibilité, jeune fille, m'annonça George d'un ton solennel, reprit par son frère :

-Personne, je dis bien personne, à part Forge et moi avons jamais mis un pied dans cette pièce.

-Elle doit puer, être en bordel, donc pleine de vêtements sales ou de vieux caleçons troués,...

-... et aussi avoir des restes de nos dernières expériences pour les produits Weasley & Weasley.

-En somme, c'est une chambre de dépravé.

-Si tu ne veux pas t'y risquer, tu p... »

Je coupais la parole à Fred, amusée mais lassée de leur avertissement : comme si leur chambre du manoir était différente de ce qu'il venait de me décrire !

« Oh fermez-là et ouvrez cette porte. »

Ils prirent une profonde inspiration et murmurèrent un sort pour désactiver celui qui scellait l'entrée. Fred s'empara de tout les bagages et entra le premier avant que je ne puisse jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, George avait mis ses mains devant mes yeux. Le faible « Hey ! » que j'émis en protestation trahie mon amusement quant à la situation : ils étaient bêtes avec cette histoire de chambre ! Je pouffai néanmoins quand George se colla à mon dos pour me faire avancer.

Il s'arrêta puis enleva doucement ses mains. Ce que je découvris me laissa sans voix : est-ce que c'était une blague ?!

« C'est ca votre chambre ? Soufflais-je, éberluée. »

Mes deux amis ne firent qu'acquiescer. Si l'on m'avait mis dans cette pièce, je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'elle était celle des jumeaux. Entièrement vert sapin – ma couleur préférée, soit dit en passant –, elle était immense. Leur deux lits doubles avaient des draps défaits aux couleurs oranges identiques, et ils avaient chacun un bureau en bois et une énorme armoire. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, et pas de désordre. Du tout. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une porte ouverte : je pouvais clairement voir qu'il s'agissait d'un laboratoire pour confectionner les produits du magasin car il y avait une longue table où trônait, entre autre, de multiples fioles et une oreille à rallonge.

Je me tournai vers le frères, qui étaient très fier de leur petit effet. _Une chambre de dépravés_, qu'ils avaient dit. Menteurs.

« Je suppose que personne ne sait que vous prenez aussi soin de votre chambre ?

-Non. Imagine la pagaille, sinon, m'assura George.

-Ce serait mauvais pour notre réputation !

-Vous êtes pas croyables... »

Je n'en revenais pas. Pourquoi étaient-ils si organisés ici et de vrais monstres anti-rangement au manoir ?!

« Sales gosses. »

N'y tenant plus, devant ma tête outrée, ils explosèrent de rire. Je les suivis.

« Alors, vous vous êtes bien installé au manoir, les garçons ? Demanda Molly lorsque, une fois Mr. Weasley rentré, nous nous fumes mis en table.

-Oh, tu sais, on a pas eu à changer grand chose, lança George. Tout était déjà là.

-Depuis le temps qu'on était pas rentré à la maison ! Ajouta Fred sans aucun tact.

-N'allez pas faire pleurer votre mère, vous deux, prévient –sans conviction – le père de mes amis.

-Nous avons fait quelques arrangements au niveau des chambre, Molly, lui dit-je en me servant de l'eau. Oh, et nous avons ré-arrangé le salon. Passe voir un de ces jours.

-Merci Leanne un peu de délicatesse ne peut pas faire de mal à maman, intervient Charlie, me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Vous avez bougé la chambre à Sirius ? Demanda Ron. »

Bien qu'habituée à sa mort, j'avais du mal à entendre son nom sans tressaillir parfois, il m'arrivait de l'imaginer à l'angle d'un couloir, me sortant une blague ou m'invitant à une partie d'échec. Il me manquait.

« Non, me sauva George. On a décidé d'un commun accord que si elle doit être changé, c'est Harry qui s'en chargerait.

-C'est une bonne chose. Merci.

-Et ce magasin alors ? Nous souris Ginny, brisant le blanc qui s'était formé. »

Une fois le sujet lancé, les garçons furent intarissables.

Le dîner s'éternisa nous avions passé une très agréable soirée. Cette famille... je m'y étais vraiment attaché. Charlie s'était avéré être un jeune homme très intéressant : j'étais devenu une connaisseuse en ce qui concernait les dragons ! Je ris beaucoup lorsque je vis que, malgré leur nombre largement inférieur, chez les Weasley, les femmes commandaient ici. Molly était une mère exemplaire et aimante, qui s'occupait de son mari et de ses enfants à la perfection, et Ginny, une jeune fille courageuse et réellement engagée auprès de ses amis dans la lutte contre le Lord.

« Gayl ! J'entre ! Prévient Fred. »

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il avait prit la peine de me prévenir puisque, même sans ma réponse, il était entré dans la salle de bain au bout du couloir, en face de leur chambre, dans laquelle j'allais dormir. J'eus à peine le temps de m'enrouler dans une serviette que George entra à son tour. Je soupira, à moitié exaspérée, à moitié amusée :

« Les garçons, je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me verriez nue et que de toute façon, cela ne gêne aucun de nous trois, mais si vous pouviez arrêtez de faire ce genre de truc, ça ne dérangerais pas non plus.

-Oui, oui, me balancèrent-il, presque comme s'ils m'avaient écouté. »

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent je perdais toute crédibilité quand George me mit dehors avec une tape sur les fesses. Face à la porte fermée, une petite serviette en guise d'habits et mes vêtements à la main, j'avais l'air fine.

« C'est comme ca au Manoir aussi ? Me questionna une voix dans mon dos, que je reconnu être celle de Charlie. »

Je me retournai calmement, en levant un bras dans un geste de faux désespoir – l'autre tenait ma serviette.

« Malheureusement oui. Je crois qu'il n'ont pas conscience que je suis une fille !

-Pourtant, on ne peut pas en douter, m'assura t-il, un sourire en coin.

-Charlie Weasley, ne seriez-vous pas en train de me draguer honteusement ? Fis-je, sceptique.

-Ca dépend de toi.

-Cette conversation devient bizarre : je pense qu'on va l'arrêter ici que diraient tes frères s'ils te voyaient ? »

En réalité, je ne savais moi-même pas si j'étais gênée, amusée ou flattée. Vraiment. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que cette délicieuse créature devant moi n'était autre qu'un beau parleur – c'est le terme qu'avaient employé Fred et George pour le qualifier – et que, même s'il était diablement attirant, il ne m'intéressais pas le moins du monde.

« T'es sur que tu veux pas aller te promener avec moi, belle Leanne ? – soit il était sérieux, soit il se fichait de moi : je n'étais sur de rien avec lui.

-Je crois plutôt que je vais aller me coucher, Charlie, fis-je cette fois-ci sérieuse. »

Il se mit alors à marcher vers moi avec l'allure d'un lion qui avance vers une gazelle ma respiration se bloqua quand je me rendis compte que cette démarche et ce regard me disait quelque chose. Greyback, juste avant qu'il ne m'embrasse et me touche. Reculant trop vite dans un élan de panique, je me tapai le dos à la porte. Qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sur George, torse nu.

« Eh ! Gronda t-il en voyant mon air paniqué et perdu – je me doutais que Charlie devait, lui aussi, être quelque peu perdu. Gayl ? »

George me prit dans ses bras, tuant son frère du regard. Ma respiration était hachée. Pourquoi cela me revenait-il d'un coup ?! Charlie n'avait rien de Fenrir, bon sang ! Je me renvoyais l'image d'une brebis effrayée. Merde ! Je vis, alors que je posai ma tête conter le torse de mon renardeau, Fred froncer les sourcils.

« Que se passe t-il Leanne ? S'inquiéta t-il aussitôt en me posant une main sur l'épaule, et je sursautais violemment à ce contact.

-Ce... C'est rien, tentais-je de parler. J...

-Charlie, qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait ? S'emporta George, pourtant le plus calme de deux. »

Je tournai ma tête vers le roux et le vis totalement confus, avec un petit air coupable.

« Charlie n'a rien fait... Soufflais-je en me pelotonnant dans le cou de George, frottant mon nez contre sa peau, y trouvant là du courage et du réconfort. Je... C'est à cause de Greyback. Une... une scène m'est revenu et j'ai... j'ai paniquée comme une débile ! »

Et maintenant, je pleurnichais comme une enfant. Chouette, bel effort, Leanne. Et comme le destin ne résiste jamais à une blague, je me mis à penser à Liam. Je fermais les yeux, tentant de chasser son visage de ma tête. _Liam, par pitié, pas maintenant..._Les bras de George se resserrèrent sur moi et je sentis une pression là où était posé la main de son frère jumeau. Quelques secondes comme cela firent disparaître mes tremblements, mais l'image du sourire de Greyback resta profondément ancré dans mon esprit.

« Leanne ? Appela la voix de Charlie. Je suis désolé. Je...

-Tais-toi Charlie. »

Jamais je n'avais entendu autant de froideur dans la voix de George il était vraiment en colère. Fred, derrière nous, n'était pas non plus des plus calmes.

« George, je ne lui ai rien fait du tout, je t'assure. C'était juste une bla...

-Une blague ?! On ne fait pas des blagues de ce genre à quelqu'un dont on ignore l'histoire, Charlie !

-George, calme-toi, intervient Fred. Leanne, pourquoi le... la scène avec ce connard de merde t'ai revenu ? »

Je n'osais rien dire. J'étais pétrifiée. C'était absurde tout ça pour une simple démarche... Je pris une profonde inspiration et me décollai très légèrement du torse de George.

« C'était une blague ! S'emporta à son tour Charlie. Je lui faisais gentiment du charme et d'un coup elle...

-Charlie. Commençais-je puis je débitai à toute vitesse : Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il... Peut-importe, je suis désolée. Vraiment, tu n'y ais pour rien. Pour rien du tout. Je suis désolée. »

Je courais presque pour rejoindre la chambre, m'arrachant de l'étreinte de George. Me vautrant sur le lit – je ne savais à qui il appartenait –, je m'endormis presque instantanément, entendant vaguement les voix lointaines des jumeaux et de Charlie se rapprocher de moi.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Désolée pour ceux qui adorent Charlie. Je me rattrape au prochain chapitre, promis : avec en avant première, une petite plongée dans les pensée de la belle Leanne... *suspens*

Cœur.


End file.
